Pincée de sel
by Aliocha
Summary: Une nuit en mer, Sanji est par hasard le spectateur indiscret des ébats de deux de ses compagnons. Ébranlé, il reconsidère avec difficulté ses relations avec le bretteur des Mugiwara, qui semble bien déterminé à briser les non dits... Histoire entièrement RÉÉCRITE !
1. Introspection

**Pairing** : Zoro x Sanji  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance/Humour  
><strong>Rating<strong> : NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Eiichiro Oda.

**CHAPITRE RÉÉCRIT**

**MAJ**: Ce n'était pas mon premier texte publié sur le fandom, mais bien la première histoire que j'ai écrite pour ce pairing. D'où la grosse MAJ actuelle, non seulement pour améliorer la forme (fautes, mise en page, reformulations de phrases à la syntaxe douteuse, variation de vocabulaire...) mais aussi pour approfondir un certain nombre des points de réflexion de cette fic, que j'estimais bâclés. Cependant, le fil conducteur demeure inchangé.

Rappel du genre tout de même : YAOI (devinez entre qui et qui...) sans ambiguïté. Le rating est bien +18 (traduisez, il y aura un lemon) ; donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène explicite, ni le YAOI qu'il soit suggéré ou assumé, passez votre chemin. Il ne s'agit pas de YAOI gratuit, donc j'ose espérer que les personnages gardent leur caractère originel et que l'interprétation que j'ai faite de leur relation vous convaincra ou vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ou re-lecture, donc ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>* Pincée de sel *<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Introspection**

**.**

En tout lieu et de tout temps, l'appétit insatiable de séduction de Sanji n'avait d'égal que son dévouement pour la cuisine de qualité.

Sanji savait flatter les femmes, leur murmurer des mots doux, leur mijoter des petits plats, les rassurer quand le danger les effrayait, être le premier à mettre sa vie en jeu pour les protéger. Il aimait être aux petits soins pour elles, quitte à frôler l'état d'esclavage de temps en temps, il savait que les filles qu'il courtisait ne le traitaient ainsi que parce qu'il le voulait bien.

Les femmes lui avaient toujours évoqué des créatures fragiles, intelligentes et vulnérables. Pour cette raison, elles l'accaparaient, l'obnubilaient ; elles méritaient qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même, que ce soit au combat ou aux fourneaux.

Un homme à femmes, un vrai.

Pour séduire les hommes, il n'avait pas le mode d'emploi.

Ce n'était pas une grosse perte, avait-il toujours pensé. D'ailleurs, quel membre masculin de l'équipage aurait pu susciter chez lui un quelconque intérêt ? Luffy ? Pas de mauvaise blague ! Usopp ? Eeerk ! Zoro ? Allons bon…

Pendant une période plutôt longue, le blond n'avait considéré l'escrimeur que comme un rival, voire un nuisible qui lui faisait bien trop concurrence. Puis, par la force des choses, la cohabitation avait été plus vivable – parce qu'ils y avaient mis du leur pour ne pas s'entretuer – et désormais, le cuisinier et le spadassin se respectaient tacitement en tant que combattants.

Leur relation avait toujours eu ses hauts et ses bas, chez eux c'était une règle d'or implicite ; on ne se traitait pas comme deux bons amis ou, pire, deux bons amis qui se querellaient pour un rien pour cacher un attachement plus profond. Leur rivalité n'était pas feinte. Ils étaient des hommes bien trop entiers et au sang trop chaud pour se confondre dans des rapports aux dehors agressifs et en vérité bienveillants. Au moins avaient-ils le mérite d'être honnêtes et d'afficher leur dédain mutuel s'il en est, sans arrière-pensée.

Cependant, leurs disputes étaient au demeurant indéniablement absurdes et puériles. Pourquoi se battaient-ils aussi souvent pour des bagatelles ? Sanji ne connaissait pas les raisons de Zoro, mais les siennes ne demeuraient plus aussi obscures qu'avant. Après une pénible introspection, le coq avait fini par regarder la réalité en face. Et la réalité posait décidément beaucoup de problèmes.

D'une, s'il le provoquait verbalement, ce n'était pas tant pour s'attirer ses foudres, mais son intérêt. Que le bretteur le remarque en d'autres mots, qu'il focalise son attention sur sa seule présence pendant un instant.

De deux, s'il invoquait le plus pitoyable des motifs pour justifier leur bagarre, ce n'était plus par amour propre, pour affirmer sa supériorité, comme il s'en était convaincu au début, mais pour rechercher le contact. Même si le contact en question était d'une nature quasiment toujours violente, c'était ce qui, d'une manière indicible, plaisait à Sanji.

De trois, cette situation était tout à fait inacceptable et surtout terriblement frustrante.

* * *

><p>Il se prétendait fou amoureux de la gent féminine mais n'allait pourtant jamais, au grand jamais, s'aventurer dans le concret avec elle. En aucun cas il n'avait envisagé de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec l'une de ses compagnes. Avec ironie, il admettait sans peine que les quelques demandes en mariage spontanées qu'il avait faites n'avaient été que des échecs ; il en aurait essuyé, des refus, s'il n'avait pas posé très tôt certaines limites à son goût de la drague…<p>

Par ailleurs, il avait vaguement conscience que de s'obstiner à plaire à toutes les belles créatures qu'il rencontrait, lui donnait un mauvais genre. Chose que, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tant ses principes de gentleman revenaient au galop.

Cependant, lui comme Nami chérie, ainsi qu'il l'appelait affectueusement, savaient bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu, depuis le temps qu'ils naviguaient ensemble à bord du même bateau. Certes, Sanji avait eu dans l'idée de la conquérir lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipage, et longtemps il s'était mis en quatre pour lui plaire… Avant de réaliser que la rouquine était parfaitement insensible à ses avances. Et la jeune femme, si elle usait parfois de ses charmes pour s'attirer les faveurs du cuisinier, n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre passion pour ce dernier. Sanji n'était pas dupe, leur relation n'avait jamais connu, ne connaitrait jamais l'Alchimie avec un grand A.

Il s'était donc rétracté, par dépit – mais aussi par sagesse. Car si la navigatrice était intouchable, rien ne l'empêchait de la protéger, de l'aimer à sa manière : sans rien attendre en retour. Il avait brillé dans ce précepte, jamais n'y avait fait d'entorse. Nami rayonnait toujours dans ses pensés, ravissante, adorable. Jusqu'à ce que, progressivement, un bretteur de cirque vienne assombrir le tableau. Et ce bretteur n'était ni « ravissante », ni « adorable ».

Exit la grâce, l'élégance et l'intelligence que respiraient Nami et Robin : ces qualités avaient été surclassées par un monstre de balourdise, d'arrogance et d'impertinence. Grosso modo, la balance qu'il avait à la place du cerveau devait être cassée. Comment expliquer sinon que le coq trouve _séduisant_ un homme ? À plus forte raison, Zoro ? Bon sang, tous les faits s'acharnaient pourtant à lui souligner son animosité viscérale pour l'escrimeur. Car non content d'avoir des attributs masculins, le bretteur n'était pour ainsi dire pas le frère d'armes dont Sanji aurait rêvé. Trop présomptueux, trop insolent, trop solitaire. Mais de toute façon, il avait déjà un énorme défaut à la base qui aurait dû l'exclure d'emblée de ses vues potentielles : Zoro était un mâle.

On disait que la nuit portait conseil, mais elle était loin d'être si généreuse avec Sanji : l'idée qu'il puisse s'éprendre d'un homme aussi viril le taraudait plus intensément la nuit que le jour, quand cuisiner, fumer et se tenir à la disposition de Nami et Robin le distrayaient un peu de ses tourments. Zoro, son nom, sa voix, son corps, tous ses faits et gestes, l'obsédaient au point de faire des rêves de plus en plus sulfureux. Des rêves dans lesquels la respiration calme du sabreur qui somnolait dans le hamac d'à côté, ne s'élevait pas dans l'air nocturne, mais dans son cou.

Ses nuits ingrates n'avaient plus rien de paisible. Une fois que la doucereuse volupté se dématérialisait derrière ses paupières, et que tout le monde dormait d'un sommeil profond, sa main s'aventurait en solitaire jusqu'à son entrejambe et, honteusement, il soulageait la pression provoquée par ses fantasmes irrépressibles.

* * *

><p>Une nuit, il fut confronté par accident à une autre réalité qu'il aurait préféré se voiler. À peine avait-il réussi à digérer son attraction pour Zoro, sans toutefois y trouver une logique, que ce crétin vint embrouiller les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.<p>

C'était une de ses nuits sans étoiles, sombres et glaciales, où Sanji était de garde. Perché dans la vigie, il tirait des bouffées sur sa sempiternelle cigarette dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger de la brise qui se faufilait insidieusement dans ses vêtements.

« Fait frisquet… Pourquoi 'faut toujours que je me coltine les pires nuits… »

Il se frictionna les épaules quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bon sens lui dicte d'aller plutôt chercher une couverture dans la réserve, sans quoi il allait geler sur place. Quel idiot, monter la garde avec sa veste de smoking, alors qu'on approchait d'une île polaire, selon les prévisions de Nami…

Il se leva, décidant également de passer par la cuisine se faire une tisane. Et se traita doublement d'idiot, dix minutes plus tard, d'avoir pris cette décision.

Alors qu'il revenait de la réserve, la couverture sur le dos, des bruits inidentifiables se firent entendre dans le petit corridor. Il s'arrêta, perplexe, étonné que tous ses compagnons ne ronflent pas comme des loirs à cette heure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la source du bruit confus, celui-ci se précisait. C'était des gémissements étouffés, des souffles rauques à demi-contenus, un matelas qui craquait légèrement.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cabine de Nami, entrouverte. Il s'immobilisa, une cellule de son cerveau bourdonnant lui fit remarquer qu'il était injurieux d'espionner aux portes mal fermées des femmes.

Finalement, incapable de réfléchir, il se pencha un peu fébrilement pour regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre, grâce à l'interstice que lui laissait la porte. Malgré le noir complet auquel ses yeux devaient s'habituer, ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia tellement qu'il en perdit son mégot éteint.

Un corps aux muscles fins, luisant sous la sueur, poussait, s'agitait, une voix masculine grognait avec une retenue mal contrôlée. Un corps bronzé surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux d'un vert de jade, enfouie dans le cou de la rouquine.

Sanji recula précipitamment, miraculeusement silencieux malgré sa surprise. Force était de reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout notifié sa présence.

Il prit la fuite dans la cuisine, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de tisane, mais plutôt d'un tonneau de rhum. Malheureusement, leurs réserves d'alcool avaient été écoulées la veille au soir.

L'esprit tournant à toute vitesse, il revint s'asseoir là où il était, feignant de monter la garde avec vigilance.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, aux cernes qui creusaient son unique œil visible, tous ses compagnons – même Luffy, qui n'était d'ordinaire pas très réveillé sur ces choses-là – devinèrent qu'il avait assuré la garde toute la nuit, sans passer le relais à celui qui devait le remplacer pour la deuxième moitié de la nuit. En l'occurrence, Zoro.<p>

Celui-ci zappa les civilités d'usage et fit irruption dans la cuisine, où Sanji s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il le vit, le blond détourna le regard d'un air désinvolte, se concentrant sur le remplissage des bols comme si c'était la tâche la plus délicate du monde.

« Abruti ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

— Ouais, bonjour aussi ! Pas besoin de beugler dès l'matin.

— Pourquoi t'es pas venu me réveiller comme d'habitude ?! insista Zoro sans baisser le ton.

— Tiens, voilà ton p'tit déj, éluda Sanji en tendant un bol de soupe vers lui, faisant un gros effort pour ne pas lui envoyer à la figure.

— Hé, le cuistot, t'arrêtes ton numéro deux minutes et tu m'réponds », dit son vis-à-vis impérieux.

Sanji, qui lui tendait toujours sa ration, attendit quelques secondes que Zoro s'en saisisse. Comme il n'en faisait rien, il posa violemment le bol devant lui – la moitié du contenu gicla par terre – et fit enfin face au porteur de katana.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me suppléer à la garde ! J'ai eu une nuit blanche, et alors ? Tu passes ton temps à dormir, ça m'étonnerait donc que tu puisses comprendre, mais figure-toi que je peux me priver de sommeil et t'en coller une de bon matin, si c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Est-ce qu'il l'invitait encore à se battre avec lui ? Non, cette fois le coq ne plaisantait pas, il était réellement furieux. Peut-être un peu trop même, mais qu'importe.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche, mais lui sourit finalement. De ce sourire torve qui ressemblait plus à un rictus, et qui était loin de faire décolérer Sanji.

« Ok, ça me va comme réponse. Mais recommence pas, j'ai pas envie de te devoir une nuit de garde en contrepartie, déclara-t-il en baillant aux corneilles.

— Je n'te le demande pas », répondit le coq.

Le bretteur prit enfin son bol, le jaugea d'un œil suspicieux, puis avisa le contenu répandu au sol. Enfin il reposa son regard sur le cuisinier.

« J'peux en avoir un peu plus, chef ?

— …Donne-moi ça. »

Quand l'escrimeur quitta la cuisine avec une quantité raisonnable de soupe, préférant manger au grand air qu'en compagnie d'un cuistot sur les nerfs, celui-ci se laissa choir sur une chaise.

Bon sang, comment Zoro avait-il pu faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il coucher avec Nami – _sa_ Nami – avec qui il n'avait que des rapports conflictuels, à son nez et à sa barbe, et oser lui prendre la tête le lendemain matin parce que Sanji avait décidé de le laisser dormir en paix avec lui-même après cet épisode ? Tu parles, il devrait plutôt le remercier.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème.

Il ne connaissait visiblement pas aussi bien Nami qu'il le prétendait. S'il s'était imaginé que ces deux-là finiraient un soir dans le même lit… Il aurait plutôt parié dix mille berries avec Luffy qu'ils en viendraient à s'écorcher vifs un jour ou l'autre.

Est-ce qu'il en voulait à Zoro ? L'épéiste ne pouvait ignorer le petit rituel de séduction, certes à sens unique, entre Sanji et Nami, qui pouvait peut-être donner l'illusion qu'il y avait plus, entre eux. Et pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas l'air de se soucier de ce que le cuisinier ait possiblement envie de lui casser la figure après son acte.

Si Sanji était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que le fait que Nami l'ait surpris – quelle actrice, cette femme… – ne l'affectait pas autant que ça aurait dû. À une autre époque, il aurait été profondément blessé dans son amour propre, et Zoro s'en serait sorti au mieux en boitillant, c'était certain. Mais comme son intérêt pour Nami avait sensiblement diminué jusqu'à un sentiment d'amitié ou de fraternité, avec certes un zeste de séduction indispensable à son personnage, il devait à présent admettre que ce qui le troublait… C'était le comportement de l'escrimeur.

En effet, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le bretteur puisse être porté sur ces choses-là… Il n'avait aucune classe avec les filles, et avait plutôt tendance à se laisser aller au machisme quand elles l'agaçaient plutôt que de courber l'échine face à leurs caprices. Ce qui avait fait penser à Sanji que peut-être, il ne les aimait pas vraiment… Et que peut-être, du coup, si jamais c'était le cas… Dans cette _éventualité_… Zoro ne le prendrait pas mal s'il lui faisait des avances… ?

Argh ! Non ! Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains. Alors il avait définitivement cessé de se rebeller contre son subconscient, il était vraiment en train de succomber aux attraits de cette brute d'épéiste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber aussi bas ? N'avait-il aucune fierté ?

Sanji stoppa net le cours de ses pensées, et sortit rejoindre l'équipage sur le pont. Il avait besoin de s'enivrer au vent du large, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de rhum.

* * *

><p>Au premier coup d'œil, tout lui sembla parfaitement normal. Usopp à la vigie, Luffy accroché à la figure de proue du bateau comme un bienheureux, Chopper pêchait, Robin bouquinait, Nami étudiait une carte tout en suivant le cap, et Zoro somnolait avec insouciance, adossé au mât… Ouais, se dit-il, on aurait pu parier que rien n'avait changé…<p>

Sanji alla s'accouder au pont, face au vent marin. Les embruns salés avaient toujours eu le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées. Il tira sur sa cigarette, recracha la fumée droit devant lui.

Hé merde, pourquoi ça le perturbait tant ?

Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait trop… Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal d'être attiré par… enfin, de ne pas détester complètement Zoro… et d'être un peu déçu que Nami l'ait trahi… Attends, il avait pensé quoi là, à l'instant ? Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Nami chérie, c'était sûrement ce bretteur du dimanche qui était venu satisfaire ses pulsions, en plus ! Nami était à des années lumière d'imaginer que Sanji accordait de l'intérêt à Zoro. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Attends… Non, il ne s'intéressait pas à Zoro d'un point de vue physique. D'abord, parce qu'il aimait les femmes, tout en courbes gracieuses, pas les gros malappris, tout en angles durs, dans son genre. Même s'il ne manquait pas de virilité. Et d'un certain charisme. Et d'une… carrure à tomber par terre. Bon sang, mais est-ce que c'était bien du tabac qu'il fumait ?

« Oi, Ero Cook.

— HEIN ? »

Le cuisinier sursauta si vivement qu'il manqua passer par-dessus bord. Zoro, par réflexe, le retint d'aller nourrir les poissons en crochetant son bras.

« Ben… Premièrement, évite de tomber à l'eau, j'te rappelle que cette zone est infestée de monstres marins, et j'irai pas t'repêcher…

— Imbécile ! aboya Sanji en se dégageant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

— Pourquoi, il faut une raison particulière pour t'adresser la parole ? » s'offusqua le bretteur nonchalant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ? Sanji souffla fortement, expirant la fumée de sa cigarette dans le même temps, directement jusqu'au visage de Zoro.

« Rah, bon sang ! râla l'épéiste avec une grimace de dégoût, en agitant la main pour dissiper le nuage âcre. Arrête de fumer toute la sainte journée !

— Je fume si j'en ai envie ! C'est pas toi qui vas me dicter ma…

— Ouais, bah moi je supporte pas l'odeur de tes clopes, blondinet, coupa l'épéiste en lui retirant le mégot du bec.

— Hé, rends-moi ça, Roronoa !

— Et si je refuse ?

— Tu vas goûter à mon kick ! »

Alors que Sanji levait déjà une jambe et que Zoro posait la main sur la garde d'un de ses katana, prêt à l'en extirper de son fourreau, deux bras démesurément longs vinrent les séparer.

« Te mêle pas d'ça, l'chimpanzé ! beuglèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— Regardez ! lança Luffy sans les écouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un navire de la Marine là-bas. Vous croyez que c'est pour prendre une photo plus récente à coller sur mon avis de recherche ? »

Éberlués – que ce soit par l'annonce du capitaine, ou par la stupidité de ce même capitaine –, les deux gaillards finirent par tourner la tête dans la direction que le garçon au chapeau de paille indiquait, jovial. En effet, la cavalerie arrivait…

Ils s'éloignèrent instinctivement, l'attention à présent focalisée sur la menace actuelle.

Sanji s'alluma prestement une autre cigarette, s'activant comme les autres à hisser la voile. Une autre pensée venait de traverser son esprit, qu'il noya automatiquement pour faire face à la bataille qui s'annonçait. La pensée que, si ça se trouvait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Nami et Zoro s'envoyaient en l'air comme ça.

* * *

><p>« Bonne nuit, Sanji-kun.<p>

— …Bonne nuit, Nami-san. Dors bien. »

Le coq lui adressa un sourire depuis la vigie où il se tenait. La rouquine, perchée sur le balcon, y répondit d'un hochement de tête, et s'en alla se coucher.

À peine fut-il seul avec ses pensées, le pont du navire vide de toute présence et la mer exempte de toute menace, que Sanji se mit à grelotter.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment besoin de se concocter une tisane, car le froid était toujours aussi mordant. Et puis, ce n'était pas en cinq minutes d'absence qu'un bateau ennemi allait faire son apparition sur les flots et les attaquer… Il se releva, descendit grâce aux cordages entrelacés.

En prenant la direction de la cuisine, il évita soigneusement la cabine de la navigatrice et fit le moins de bruit possible en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait été le bref spectateur des ébats du bretteur et de la cartographe. Une semaine que ça le dérangeait, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas _dragué_ Nami. Celle-ci était même venue le voir la veille après dîner, se demandant s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Bien sûr, il l'avait aussitôt rassurée et s'était maladroitement rattrapé en lui adressant quelques compliments charmeurs. La cartographe avait souri, pas dupe, les yeux tendres, avant de le laisser ruminer en paix.

Parfois, ses regards tristes et affectueux qu'elle lui adressait, lui donnaient d'épouvantables remords. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, s'être fait une raison depuis longtemps… Il était des regards qui vous rappelaient avec quelle amertume vous aviez renoncé à l'amour, sans savoir si c'était bien ou si c'était mal. Et Sanji s'était senti désolé. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir aimer Nami comme elle le méritait, même si cet amour était voué à n'être jamais récompensé. Désolé d'être obligé de _penser_ à être galant, alors qu'il était d'un _naturel_ galant. Désolé qu'un mâle ait tout flanqué par terre.

Et en ce sens, il avait échoué, peut-être. Dans sa conception de l'amour, un homme devait chérir toutes les femmes à toute heure, quels que soient ses états d'âme. Zoro avait brutalement remis toute cette échelle de valeurs en cause. Par sa faute, le coq ne parvenait plus à assurer son rôle de gentleman à la perfection. À cause de lui, Sanji se trouvait désormais entre deux eaux, sans savoir par où aller pour atteindre son idéal. Cette attirance vers un membre de sexe masculin lui pourrissait la vie.

L'attitude je m'en foutiste de Zoro n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé d'un iota en une semaine. Entre ses siestes à l'écart de l'équipage et ses remarques blasées, il n'avait pas échappé à Sanji que ses contacts avec Nami étaient très peu fréquents comme à leur habitude, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que le minimum nécessaire, ne se lançaient pas de regards lascifs, ne s'isolaient pas pour fricotter… La tension entre eux semblait même à son apogée, à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient c'était pour se crier dessus… En bref, le cuisinier ne se serait jamais douté de rien s'il n'avait pas eu la curiosité – malsaine, il le reconnaissait avec culpabilité – de jeter un œil dans la cabine de Nami cette nuit-là.

Pourtant, savoir que leurs rapports étaient tout aussi électriques qu'avant aurait dû le faire se sentir mieux. Or, il n'en était rien. Son problème n'impliquait plus la cartographe. Et il dépassait largement en complexité et en retombées une simple crise de jalousie.

Sanji soupira. Entre la tension quotidienne de leur vie de forbans, l'animation sur le bateau et ses soucis personnels, il ne donnait pas cher de son état psychique à la fin de la traversée.

Il fallait qu'il règle ce conflit intérieur pour être en paix avec lui-même. Cet intérêt inhabituel, déplacé pour l'épéiste de l'équipage, ces regards fébriles qu'il lui jetait, et le reste. Tout le reste.

Fort de cette décision prise, le blond porta sa tasse prête à ses lèvres, pour une fois dépourvue de sa cigarette. Il était vraiment fatigué… Cette fois, il n'oublierait pas de lever l'épéiste pour le remplacer…

« Toc toc. »

Le cuisinier recracha la boisson qu'il était en train d'avaler, sur le mur d'en face. S'ensuivit une série de toussotements, tandis que sa main cherchait une serviette à l'aveuglette.

Zoro se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

><p>Peu de dialogues pour ce premier chapitre, mais cette analyse des rapports de Sanji avec, respectivement, Zoro et Nami, me paraissait indispensable pour rendre crédible le reste de l'histoire. Je dois dire que j'adhère très peu (euphémisme) aux fanfictions où Sanji se retrouve comme par magie sous le charme de Zoro alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'il passe son temps à faire du gringue à Nami. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas contournable, mais si l'on veut développer quelque chose entre Zoro et Sanji, personnellement je ne vois pas comment sauter cette case en espérant rendre les personnages fidèles à eux-mêmes. A moins que ce ne soit une fic qui ne soit pas dans une optique de persuasion du lecteur (si Zoro et Sanji sont déjà amants, par exemple, le problème Nami ne se pose pas systématiquement).<p>

Dans la mise à jour de ce premier chapitre, en plus de reformuler certains passages, j'ai essayé de mieux développer la psychologie de Sanji vis-à-vis de Nami, justement. Plus je le relisais, et plus je trouvais que ça manquait de cohérence et de force, surtout par rapport au deuxième chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite.


	2. Explications

**CHAPITRE RÉÉCRIT**

Parce que toute la partie après "Le bretteur le fixa avec attention, ayant retrouvé son sérieux" était extrêmement confuse et au final n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, même pour moi. J'ai donc tâché de faire davantage le lien avec l'"échec" de Sanji, dont il est question dans le premier chapitre, et la remise en question que cela supposait.

Et j'ai réécrit quantité de passages, modifié les dialogues, et cætera et cætera. Tout pour mieux marquer une progression dans l'état d'esprit de Sanji.

Bonne lecture/relecture !

* * *

><p><strong>* Pincée de sel *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Explications**

**.**

Ses cheveux verts en bataille semblaient encore plus clairs dans le faible éclat de lune qui pénétrait la pièce. Il ne portait pas ses sabres à sa ceinture, détail qui n'avait rien d'insignifiant et qui aurait _dû_ interpeller le coq, le mettre sur la voie quant aux intentions… diplomatiques (?) du bretteur.

« Zoro ?... Putain, t'es obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ?! chuchota Sanji, énervé mais soucieux de ne pas alerter tout l'équipage endormi.

— Faire quoi ?

— ÇA ! s'écria-t-il en désignant la trace de tisane sur le mur. Arriver sans bruit !

— Ha ouais, ça, désolé, dit-il simplement sans avoir l'air le moins désolé du monde.

— Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? C'est pas encore ton tour que je sache ?

— La ferme. T'es pas spécialement en train de monter la garde non plus.

— J'y retourne sans tarder, maintenant que t'es là, grogna le blond.

— 'chier, t'as bien cinq minutes. Je… suis venu pour discuter. »

Jackpot. Sanji le regarda, plus ou moins décontenancé, tirer une chaise à lui et s'y laisser tomber en s'étirant comme s'il venait de se lever. Mais il n'y avait rien de naturel dans ce geste d'ordinaire instinctif, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Les pendants d'oreille du bretteur cliquetèrent faiblement, jouant avec un rayon lunaire.

Il avait bien dit « discuter » ? Discuter, comme « avoir une conversation sans avoir mutuellement envie de s'arracher la tête » ? Zoro, chercher la discussion plutôt que la baston ?... Sanji avait beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, son incrédulité ne faiblissait pas. Il aurait pu se réjouir des élans de civilité du spadassin, mais une voix lui soufflait que c'était plutôt un mauvais présage, justement.

« Et puis, j'ai pas sommeil, ajouta Roronoa.

— Forcément, tu passes la moitié de la journée à roupiller…

— Hn. Pas comme d'autres qui ne ferment pas l'œil de la nuit. »

Sanji se figea et déglutit silencieusement. L'épéiste leva un sourcil, sa moue habituelle aux lèvres, et du talon de sa botte, repoussa le battant de la porte, qui claqua doucement, les plongeant un peu plus dans la pénombre.

« Tu nous as entendus, n'est-ce pas ?

— …

— Tu nous as vus ?

— …

— Si j'le sais, c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé un de tes mégots sur le seuil de la cabine… »

Son mégot. Le blond se traita mentalement de crétin pour ne pas l'avoir ramassé, après qu'il l'avait fait tomber sous le choc de sa découverte. Il ne broncha pas cependant, feignant l'indifférence alors qu'il sentait un mélange de honte et d'embarras monter en lui. Sentiments qu'il avait trop rarement l'occasion d'éprouver pour savoir comment les gérer sans que son interlocuteur ne s'aperçoive qu'il était indisposé.

Pourtant, c'était plutôt le bretteur qui aurait dû se sentir gêné ! Mais rien dans son attitude ou son intonation ne trahissait un quelconque inconfort.

« Et ça te fait chier, déduisit Zoro, au culot.

— Non ! riposta aussitôt le maître coq (alors qu'une part de lui criait « Oui ! » dans le même temps). Enfin, je… ne sais pas, voilà, finit-il par répondre en toute honnêteté. Pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça ?

— T'es pas dans ton assiette, Sourcil en Vrille, voilà pourquoi je viens t'en parler !

— Attends, stop stop stop, dit le cuisinier en agitant les mains devant lui. C'est quoi, ça ? Du souci ? Tu t'fais du mouron pour moi ? » questionna-t-il en se hérissant.

Il le toisait d'un regard presque méprisant, comme revigoré par cet aveu. Le fait qu'une personne, autre qu'une femme, éprouve une forme de compassion à son endroit, lui avait toujours donné envie de vomir. Sanji n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de soutien psychologique. Zoro s'était déplacé expressément pour lui communiquer sa préoccupation ? À d'autres ! Si son rival, celui-là même qui ne perdait pas une occasion de le ridiculiser, celui-là encore qui rechignait à reconnaître sa valeur, se tracassait pour lui, alors, loin de le toucher, cet aveu d'inquiétude sonnait à ses oreilles comme la pire des insultes.

« T'es con d'le penser, asséna l'escrimeur en se refrognant. Je me contrefous de tes états d'âme. Ça me fout juste les nerfs en boule d'avoir à supporter ton caractère de merde. T'es pire qu'avant.

— Plait-il, maugréa Sanji avec humeur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est à cause de ta partie de jambes en l'air avec Nami ?

— Question stupide ! À cause de quoi d'autre, puisque tu nous a bien vus ? répliqua le bretteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, il y a autre chose. Tes plats sont infects depuis une semaine. Y a toujours trop de sel dedans.

— Redis-le rien qu'une fois…

— Immangeables.

— JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MA CUISINE !

— Calmos, je t'explique pourquoi je sais que t'as un 'blem depuis une semaine. Et ça s'ressent dans tes plats, que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Mais les autres ne se sont jamais plaints, bon sang !

— Ils sont juste trop gentils pour te le faire remarquer. Ils savent que ça te mettrait hors de toi s'ils s'y risquaient. On est tous d'accord pour dire que tu nous as habitués à mieux. »

Sanji en resta bouche bée. Dans un moment d'absence, il regarda ce qu'il restait de sa tisane, se demandant s'il y avait mis du sel par inadvertance.

« Écoute Sanji… Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça, ok ? C'était un coup comme ça, elle en avait envie, j'avais besoin de ça aussi… C'est elle qui est venue me voir, j'ai d'abord refusé, mais un soir, je me suis retrouvé devant sa cabine. Pour être franc, ça ne m'excuse pas vraiment. Du tout, même. J'aurais dû garder à l'esprit que tu étais attaché à elle. Je le savais, mais quelque part…

— À elle ? répéta Sanji, machinalement, dépassé par la confidence.

— Nami, crut bon de préciser le bretteur.

— J'avais compris. Mais je… »

Les mots ne lui venaient pas facilement sur un terrain aussi miné. De plus, une cellule de son cerveau ne voyait pas bien pourquoi il allait confier de telles choses à quelqu'un comme Zoro ; une autre cellule lui ordonnait de simplement planter le sabreur là, seul avec sa sollicitude ; mais une part infime en lui le retenait sur place. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour changer de conversation, ou pis, faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, reprit-il, son regard incertain effleurant l'épéiste.

— Ah bon ? fit ce dernier en arquant très haut les sourcils.

— Ouais, complètement. Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments pour Nami. Disons que ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné. »

N'était-il pas en train de se l'avouer à lui-même en même temps qu'à l'escrimeur ? Quelque part, c'était la première fois qu'il affirmait à haute voix, en face de quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas être amoureux de la navigatrice. Et pourtant, prétendre l'être, ou tout du moins le laisser penser, c'était ce à quoi il avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

N'était pas étonnant, en tout cas, le scepticisme ostentatoire qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'épéiste.

« …T'es sûr que tu nous fais pas une petite dépression là ?

— Je suis sérieux !

— Bon, si tu l'dis…, concéda-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu. Alors c'est quoi, le problème ? »

Le problème, c'est qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer et de répondre qu'en effet il voyait ça comme une trahison de la part de ses deux camarades, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il la joue honnête, droit, qu'il rajoute du sel, encore une fois, dans une histoire déjà bien trop épicée à son goût.

« Tu te fais des idées, bredouilla-t-il. Il n'y a aucun problème.

— Je n'crois pas.

— Je te dis que tu te goures !

— Et moi je te dis qu'il y a un problème.

— Mais pour qui tu t'prends ?! J'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu viennes jouer les psy ! » s'écria Sanji avec véhémence.

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Zoro s'était levé de sa chaise, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux, et frappait son torse de son index dans un geste accusateur.

« Bien, tu veux que j'te l'dise, pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je viens te causer en sachant que je vais forcément merder quelque part, au lieu de pioncer bien tranquillement ? Parce que je te vois me regarder ! Tout le temps ! Ouais, t'as bien entendu, Ero Cook, je t'ai surpris à me mater. En plus, t'es complètement à l'ouest quand on te parle ! Et tu te mets en pétard pour que dalle ! »

Ça y est, le véritable motif de cette discussion était dévoilé à son corps défendant. Le débit heurté du sabreur exprimait sa colère et, plus latente, sa confusion. Sanji se sentit rougir violemment, comme pris la main dans le sac. Cherchant à reprendre contenance, il attrapa le poignet du bretteur pour décoller son index de sa poitrine.

« Je sais. Désolé pour ça, bredouilla-t-il sans préciser s'il se référait à ses regards suspects ou à ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

— Pas la peine de t'excuser !

— C'est le fait que je te… regarde qui t'inquiète ?

— Pas tellement. Je sais que j'suis beau, dit Zoro avec un fin sourire, sa colère remplacée par un air faussement supérieur.

— Crétin, sourit à son tour Sanji, malgré la tournure catastrophique de la discussion.

— Mh. Non, je n'suis pas si inquiet que ça mais… »

L'escrimeur fit quelques pas en arrière, réajustant la distance habituelle entre le cuisinier et lui ; il se gratta la joue, hésitant, le regard obliquant quelque part vers les casseroles accrochées au mur sur sa gauche.

« Comment dire, marmonna-t-il. Je croyais que tu préférais les femmes ?

— Mais… C'est le cas, se défendit le blond, le regard évasif.

— Je vois... Tu sais que je suis un mec ?

— J'avais pas remarqué, mais maintenant que tu l'dis…

— Donc, tu es aussi branché sur les gars, réfléchit l'épéiste, pensant à voix haute.

— Non ! Tu es le seul à me faire cet effet-là ! »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Sanji plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche. Comment cette phrase qui n'aurait_ jamais_ dû franchir ses lèvres avait-elle pu lui échapper si facilement ? Misère…

Zoro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire goguenard, comprenant que Sanji n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention d'avouer quoi que ce soit au départ.

« C'est trop drôle. Alors comme ça, je te fais un effet quelconque ? Quel genre ?

— Je dois retourner monter la garde, se souvint fortuitement le coq, esquissant un pas vers la porte.

— On s'en fout, répliqua le spadassin en lui barrant le passage. Alors ?

— Dégage de là, Zoro !

— Je te plais ? »

Le blond essayait désespérément d'atteindre la sortie, mais l'épéiste refusait de lui céder la voie. Il lui souriait de cet air à la fois assuré et prédateur, comme quand il jouait au chat et à la souris avec un ennemi particulièrement faible.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une lutte qu'on ne pouvait qualifier d'acharnée, Sanji n'ayant pas fait usage de son coup de pied destructeur, il échoua contre le plan de travail, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. À quoi bon engager franchement le combat ? Zoro répliquerait (même sans ses katana), ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses entre eux et reporter leur discussion à plus tard. Et s'il pouvait éviter de rameuter tout l'équipage, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

« Bordel, mais laisse-moi sortir de cette putain de cuisine ! »

Il s'abstenait d'être brutal, mais en revanche, il ne lésinait pas sur les grossièretés.

« La réponse est non, trancha le bretteur d'un ton presque ennuyé.

— Je te demande pas ton autorisation ! Dégage ! À quoi ça t'avancera d'en savoir plus ?!

— Je veux être fixé.

— Tu me lâches si je réponds à ta foutue question ?

— Pas sûr. Non je plaisante, marché conclu. »

Le blond expira longuement, passablement agacé par ce petit jeu dans lequel il était à la fois la victime et le perdant. La bagarre, les conversations sérieuses, les _filles_ : Sanji allait finir par croire que le seul domaine où Zoro n'avait pas le dessus sur lui, c'était la cuisine. Quoique, le coq n'avait pas non plus brillé en gastronomie ces derniers temps, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, un peu nerveux, un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas sollicité ses jambes et il était déjà épuisé de se battre verbalement.

« Ha… Ha, ha… Tu veux la vérité, Marimo ? Je la connais pas moi-même. Si je voulais que tu me laisses filer d'ici, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais envoyé ma semelle dans la gueule, hein ? PUTAIN ! T'es là, devant moi, et tu t'imagines que je vais te répondre de but-en-blanc, alors que t'as la réponse sous les yeux ?! C'est le gazon que t'as à la place des cheveux qui t'a ramolli le bulbe ?! »

Son ton s'était fait de plus en plus agressif, ses mots coupants comme des couteaux. De toute manière, quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, c'était lui qui était sur la défensive, _lui_ qui devait se justifier, et tout ce qu'il éructerait rebondirait sur la carapace de Roronoa. Il avait suivi ce que son instinct d'homme buté lui dictait : plutôt crever que de reconnaître quoi que ce soit.

Le bretteur le fixa avec attention, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Une petite ride de contrariété s'était cependant dessinée entre ses sourcils plus froncés que d'ordinaire. Une nuance de reproche nimbait sa voix quand il s'adressa au maître coq.

« C'est pourtant pas si dur d'abandonner, Sanji. »

Ce dernier ne put masquer son trouble. Et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait que c'était la deuxième fois ce soir que Zoro l'appelait par son nom au lieu de tout autre sobriquet dont il était coutumier.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'air étonné ? ricana-t-il. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que t'as crié quand j'ai préféré la mort à la défaite face à Œil de Faucon. Alors même si c'est pas à la même échelle, il se trouve que là, tu refuses d'admettre la défaite… Enfin, c'que tu ressens. Pourquoi tu le vis comme une défaite, j'en sais trop rien. Tu t'en veux, pas vrai ? Je sais pas exactement de quoi, mais c'est clair que tu t'en veux. Et tu t'obstines alors que t'as déjà perdu. Franchement, s'il y a bien une personne qui puisse comprendre ça, je pense que c'est moi. »

Le blond écarquillait les yeux de stupeur ; ses doigts vinrent fébrilement s'agripper au rebord d'un meuble derrière lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Zoro, en tombant à la mer ce jour-là, vaincu par Mihawk aux yeux de faucon, avait pu entendre les mots durs qu'il lui avait adressés dans le tumulte – encore moins qu'il s'en serait souvenu. Jamais non plus il n'aurait cru que l'épéiste les lui retournerait.

« Mais tu te trompes, Sanji, reprit Zoro avec fermeté. Une semaine au moins que tu t'trompes. La réalité correspond pas à ce que tu imaginais, et alors ? Fais avec. Tu peux pas aller contre, et tu peux pas l'ignorer. Ton attitude, elle tient plus de la fuite que du « faire face et assumer ». Si t'es un homme, agis comme un homme, et assume ce que tu ressens. C'est si dur que ça à dire ? C'est parce que je suis Roronoa Zoro que je te flanque les jetons ? Merde, réponds-moi, parce que tes non-dits, j'en ai ma claque. J'ai mon mot à dire, je te signale, je suis concerné aux premières loges, ne t'en déplaise. Je n'fuirai pas. Tu n'es pas… _obligé_ de me combattre, ok ? »

Sa tirade spontanée, décousue, donna suite à un silence pendant lequel tous deux se soutinrent du regard. La tension dans le corps de Sanji était toujours perceptible, et la pupille de son seul œil visible se dilatait. Il se sentait presque vulnérable, presque totalement percé à jour ; qu'est-ce qui le rendait donc si transparent ? Il rompit le lien visuel en baissant la tête, ses mèches blondes retombant un peu plus sur son front.

L'épéiste venait de le désarmer avec beaucoup de dextérité et une subtilité étonnante – du moins, relativement déconcertante pour quelqu'un d'aussi brut que lui, qui ne s'exprimait d'ordinaire à lui que par des gnons et des injures. Sanji se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais songé, lui non plus, à l'atteindre autrement que par des invectives et des coups de pieds. Et que finalement, son rival s'était contenté de répondre dans son langage. Il avait dû énormément cogiter, lui aussi, et considérer ce soir que sa réflexion avait assez mûri… Qu'il fallait maintenant dénouer les nœuds que l'escrimeur, la navigatrice et le coq avaient faits.

Et Zoro, par-dessus le marché, pouvait se targuer d'avoir tapé dans le mille, ce soir. Mieux que quiconque, il avait expérimenté l'échec, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il n'avait aucun mal à l'identifier chez les autres, même s'il n'en comprenait pas l'origine. D'après son discours, ce qui insupportait le sabreur, c'était que Sanji, celui-là même qui lui avait hurlé d'abandonner plutôt que de demander à Mihawk d'en finir avec lui après sa déconfiture, Sanji ne s'appliquait même pas son propre conseil à lui-même. Sa vie n'en dépendait certes pas, mais c'était toute sa manière d'être qui était remise en cause par un seul homme.

Depuis l'incident nocturne, le cuisinier gardait les épaules basses, s'agaçait d'un rien, ne déboulait plus sur le pont en criant qu'il avait mis au point une nouvelle recette, _ne draguait plus les filles_ ; on eût dit qu'il souffrait de quelque rare maladie, mais la vérité était ailleurs : il ressassait son échec. Le spadassin n'avait pu mettre le doigt sur la teneur de sa déception, et pourtant il n'était pas sans savoir le principe qui régissait l'existence du coq : aimer les femmes. Pouvait-il alors mesurer la douloureuse remise en question que suggérait aimer un homme ? Être attiré par un homme ? Avoir envie d'un homme ? Le coq serra amèrement la mâchoire à cette pensée. Zoro avait-il seulement conscience d'être le seul et l'unique à l'origine d'un tel bouleversement ? C'était si injuste, si rageant de ne pouvoir lui imputer la faute. De ne pouvoir s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, et de ne pas arriver à accepter cet état des choses. Zoro croyait-il vraiment l'aider en l'exhortant à s'exprimer sur le sujet, alors qu'il l'avait sciemment évité jusque-là ?

« Si t'es un homme, agis comme un homme, et assume ce que tu ressens », avait dit le sabreur. Mais cette phrase-même renfermait une contradiction ! Pour le cuisinier, agir comme un homme, c'était aimer les femmes – et n'aimer _qu'elles_ – et assumer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était assumer qu'il n'aimait pas _que_ les femmes. Il fallait donc qu'il renonce à l'un ou à l'autre : ses convictions masculines ou ses penchants indésirables ? Ne pouvait-il pas concilier les deux ?

Néanmoins, le cuisinier devait reconnaître une certaine tolérance à son compagnon. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait aucunement essayé de s'esquiver – il avait même retenu Sanji qui essayait un peu plus tôt de se défausser, c'était dire. Contre toute attente, l'escrimeur n'avait semblé ni dégoûté, ni même sérieusement choqué par l'idée d'être l'objet des convoitises du pirate. À aucun moment il n'avait cherché à le blesser alors que l'occasion était parfaite pour le tourner en ridicule…

Le blond soupira.

« C'est sûrement la pire séance de psychanalyse à laquelle j'ai jamais eue droit…, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait une profonde fatigue.

— La pire ? J'suis sûr que Luffy pourrait faire un meilleur score. »

Le bretteur lui sourit largement, le surprenant, et se rassit, un coude sur la table. Bizarrement, cela suffit à lui insuffler le courage qui lui manquait.

« Admettons que tu aies vu juste… Tête de cactus, reprit Sanji (rajouter une insulte dans sa phrase lui permettait non seulement de l'équilibrer, mais aussi de se rassurer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation banale entre Roronoa et lui). Admettons que j'me trompe. (Les yeux du bretteur s'étrécirent). Ok, je me trompe. Et tu parles comme si assumer un truc pareil coulait de source, mais dans le fond, tu as raison. (Sanji grimaça à cette conclusion.) Enfin, tu pourrais quand même te mettre _un peu_ à ma place avant de parler de fuite ! Réfléchis deux secondes. Pourquoi je n'suis pas spontanément venu te dire (il toussota) que je– que tu me– enfin que moi, j'étais–

— Je suis censé deviner ? coupa Zoro qui avait saisi l'idée malgré ses bégaiements. Ben, j'en sais trop rien. Tu es trop timide ?

— Crétin, grinça Sanji, tellement atterré par la stupidité du spadassin qu'il en oublia de rougir. Depuis quand… Ha, merde à la fin ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes te faire draguer par les hommes ?

— Qui t'a dit que je n'aimais pas les hommes ? demanda l'épéiste d'un ton absent.

— Je… Sérieusement ? fit le blond, incrédule.

— Va savoir… »

L'épéiste haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme si selon lui, ce point ne méritait pas qu'on perdre son temps à l'éclaircir. Qu'il aime les hommes, ou les femmes, ou les deux, quelle importance ?

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça, Love Cook…, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

— Tu te moquais bien de mes préférences sexuelles auparavant…, éluda le blond, détournant la tête.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? »

Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, analysant la brève question. Qu'est-ce que Zoro venait d'insinuer là ?… Il sentit ses joues prendre une jolie coloration pivoine. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, d'ailleurs, ces réactions de jeune fille, mais il ne voyait pas comment gérer toutes ces informations de manière stoïque.

« J'ai une question, encore, fit le coq.

— Vas-y.

— Pourquoi t'es pas venu me causer de ton coup avec Nami avant, si tu savais que je vous avais surpris ? Tu avais retrouvé mon mégot dès ce soir-là, non ?

— Ha… »

Zoro passa les doigts dans ses cheveux verts dans un geste inconscient, réfléchissant visiblement à la formulation de sa réponse.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais me casser la gueule de toi-même, avoua-t-il avec une mimique légèrement amusée. J'ai attendu que tu te décides, je pensais que… ça te ferait du bien, peut-être, je sais pas trop. Mais ma petite provoc' sur le pont, l'autre jour, a avorté à cause de Luffy… et aussi parce que visiblement, tu n'avais pas envie d'en découdre.

— …Tu voulais que je te cogne dessus pour me venger de ce que tu as fait avec Nami ?

— C'est ça. Bravo pour la déduction.

— Très prévenant de ta part… », railla Sanji.

Ainsi, Zoro s'était rendu compte après coup que ce qu'il avait fait avec Nami pouvait blesser le cuisinier, et, connaissant son caractère impulsif, il avait au moins tenté de donner l'occasion à celui-ci de se défouler sur lui. Et s'il avait effectivement eu des sentiments pour la navigatrice, comme le bretteur l'avait supposé, il serait tombé à pieds joints dans le piège de la provocation, dans l'hypothèse où il ne serait pas allé de lui-même envoyer l'épéiste au tapis, sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de le chercher.

« Eh, Sourcil en Vrille, il m'arrive de faire attention à mes compagnons, quand même…

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Sanji, sarcastique. Et te lever au milieu de la nuit pour exiger des explications de ces mêmes compagnons, ça t'arrive fréquemment aussi, je suppose ?

— Quand c'est un cas d'urgence… Tu vas rire, mais j'avais du mal à fermer l'œil depuis une semaine.

— Catastrophe, qu'est-ce que t'as mangé pour être devenu insomniaque ?

— Des plats trop salés », ricana le sabreur du tac-o-tac.

Le cuisinier ravala sa réplique. Ce coup-là, il lui resterait en travers de la gorge.

« Est-ce que c'est pas difficile à croire, reprit l'escrimeur avec une expression narquoise. Que tu rates tes plats parce que je te perturbe. Un scoop. _Le cuistot pervers du Chapeau de paille, épris non pas d'une donzelle, mais d'un épéiste tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril…_

— Une minute, qui a dit que j'étais…

— C'est écrit sur ton front », coupa Zoro en souriant.

Le blond piqua à nouveau un fard, coincé par la répartie du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Depuis quand draguait-il aussi ouvertement ? Donc, lui aussi il… ? Le cerveau du coq fut instantanément court-circuité par cette déduction. Qui devait être éminemment fausse.

Le bretteur s'était levé de sa chaise. Il s'approcha de lui, avec ce sourire en coin si caractéristique de sa supériorité. Quel toupet… Il se moquait de lui, ce sourire ! Il le voyait plus distinctement maintenant, dans le faible éclairage de la cuisine, il dégageait cette assurance, cette inflexibilité… Quelque chose de très fort et de très excitant. Et de proche, très proche, à quelques centimètres de lui. La chaleur du corps bronzé parvenait jusqu'à sa peau, ce corps à se damner qui lui avait souvent donné l'impression amère que lui n'était qu'un gringalet dégingandé, en comparaison. Sanji réprima un frisson lorsque Zoro inclina la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres, juste là, à la commissure, où était d'ordinaire coincée sa cigarette fumante. Mais ce soir, comme un signe du destin, aucun mégot ne pendait à sa bouche, désormais libre, offerte, avide. Et le cuisinier goûta ces deux plis de chair comme on goûte un plat qui a mijoté pendant des jours sur le feu doux de son estomac.

Zoro avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur maladroite. Sa main remonta le long de son dos, suivant la délicieuse chute des reins du blond, pour s'arrêter à sa nuque. Il décolla sa bouche de la sienne dans un smack sonore. Pendant quelques secondes, la coloration rosie des joues du cuisinier sembla l'hypnotiser, avant qu'il ne déclare d'un ton de reproche :

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, crétin… Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais jamais couché avec cette petite chatte voleuse et je t'aurais pris déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de fois…

— Oi, je n'te permets pas de traiter Nami de petite chatte voleuse !..., fit le blond, la dernière partie de la phrase enrayant son cerveau.

— Comment tu peux la défendre dans un moment pareil ?! s'écria Zoro.

— Quoiqu'il advienne de moi, je suis un gentleman, déclara presque solennellement Sanji.

— Irrécupérable… »

Il refondit dans son cou, suçotant la peau découverte. Le bretteur avait bloqué les poignets de Sanji pour immobiliser ses mains sur le plan de travail, les épaules ouvertes. Le blond soupira le plus discrètement possible lorsque l'épéiste s'attaqua au triangle de chair formé par sa chemise entrouverte. Ses bras se refermèrent aussitôt sur le torse de Zoro, tandis que celui-ci semblait humer sa peau en suivant la ligne de son sternum.

« Tu sais, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite et de retourner te coucher… », dit brusquement le cuisinier.

Techniquement, c'était ce que Zoro aurait dû faire dès le début. Il était impensable qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas fait, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'ainsi, la vie aurait pu reprendre son cours, ils auraient continué de se chamailler et n'auraient plus reparlé de cette histoire… Peut-être même qu'avec le temps et l'aide de l'épéiste, cette curieuse attirance pour celui-ci aurait fini par disparaître, comme la passade que Sanji espérait qu'elle était ?

Mais le sabreur continuait de promener son nez dans la nuque du pirate, comme s'il n'en avait cure. Sanji en éprouva un profond soulagement. Il n'avait dit ça que pour se donner bonne conscience ; à moins que ce ne soit pour avoir la confirmation que Zoro n'avait pas l'intention de se rétracter…

Cependant, aussi réjoui le coq fût-il, quand le spadassin entreprit de faire sauter le premier bouton de sa chemise, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, sans toutefois se débattre. L'escrimeur s'en aperçut aussitôt.

« Désolé. (Il ôta ses mains en s'écartant résolument d'un pas) Je… Enfin, c'est délicat, ce genre de trucs. »

Sanji écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Zoro ne s'en doutait certainement pas tellement il semblait embarrassé, mais à cet instant précis, à la fois par son attitude quelque peu malhabile et ses mots bafouillés, il était, dans toute la mesure du mot, craquant. Le blond secoua vivement la tête (sous les yeux perplexes de son vis-à-vis) et se gifla mentalement pour avoir mis « Zoro » et « craquant » dans la même phrase.

Les choses suivaient un cours un peu trop soudain, c'était vrai. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant à s'abandonner si vite, à être grisé par le contact si inhabituel de ses lèvres sur sa peau, c'était vrai aussi. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se toucher, de se livrer ainsi l'un à l'autre.

Mais les préambules avaient été assez éprouvants, les confidences de la soirée avaient gratté leurs dernières couches de volonté et de pudeur, et voilà que leurs pulsions guidaient leurs gestes. Était-il plus convenable de se laisser porter par l'attirance, ou de chercher une alternative logique et rationnelle ?

« …Tu t'y connais, toi ? demanda le cuisinier à mi-voix, hésitant.

— En quoi ?

— À ton avis…

— Déboutonner les chemises ? plaisanta le bretteur. Je sais pas, on verra bien.

— Traduction, tu n'y connais rien…, déduisit le coq sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

— Et alors ? Y a un mode d'emploi ? » répliqua tout de même Zoro.

Un mode d'emploi pour suivre leurs envies et obéir à leur désir ? Quel genre de personne normalement constituée en avait besoin ?

Le blond saisit par le col le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis d'une poigne ferme et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec une fougue inattendue qui le surprit lui-même. Tandis qu'il fermait les paupières, l'image d'une certaine jeune femme rousse lui vint alors à l'esprit, cherchant à le faire culpabiliser de sa faiblesse… Mais l'image se brouillait par intermittence, comme sujette à des interférences. À la place, une autre conviction opérait, annulait toutes les autres pour s'ériger en seule ligne de conduite à suivre : s'il laissait l'escrimeur s'échapper maintenant, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Ça au moins, c'était un message clair et sans ambiguïté, qui parlait à Sanji. Et puis, au diable l'antériorité chaotique de leur relation à l'image des montagnes russes, au diable aussi, le bon sens et la retenue. Quant à ses principes de galant… Il trouverait un moyen de les respecter tout en cédant à ses bas instincts.

Le bretteur, lui aussi étonné de ce baiser plus langoureux que le précédent, ne tarda pas à y répondre avec enthousiasme, ses mains calleuses se posant sur les hanches du cuisinier. Puis, il se détacha des lèvres un instant et souffla :

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

* * *

><p>Je déteste quand les auteurs coupent à cet instant, grrr ! Mais je le fais aussi, haha.<p>

Le choix du titre de ma fiction devrait commencer à s'expliquer, maintenant. ^^

La suite sera évidemment le fameux lemon, réécrit lui aussi ! C'était sans doute la partie la plus OOC de l'histoire, donc je me suis donnée pour objectif de l'améliorer en tenant compte du fait que ce sont deux MECS qui désirent chacun le corps de l'autre (pour enrober la chose joliment).


	3. Abandon

**CHAPITRE RÉÉCRIT**

Ou plutôt devais-je dire... Lemon réécrit ?  
>Leur corps-à-corps manquait cruellement de réalisme et Sanji était pas assez récalcitrant... Donc là, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il y ait vraiment une lutte pour le "contrôle". A vous de juger. Personnellement, je suis soulagée que ce chapitre soit enfin plus proche de ce que je voulais après lecture des commentaires (notamment Eclipse, Aya si je me souviens bien) qui me soulignaient très justement les manques de ce chapitre.<p>

Rappel du rating oblige :ce chapitre contient un lemon, moment d'intimité entre deux hommes. Vocabulaire assez cru et imagé, je préfère vous prévenir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture (ou re) !

* * *

><p><strong>* Pincée de sel *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Abandon**

**.  
><strong>

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

Ça ne voulait pas dire non en tout cas, et sans attendre de réponse intelligible, Zoro se réattaqua aux boutons de chemise que ses mains avaient délaissés.

Une fois le vêtement ouvert, il titilla le téton du maître coq entre ses doigts, observant avec attention les expressions faciales que la caresse provoquait ; Sanji avait détourné la tête vers la droite, gêné par le joug de son regard brûlant. Il aurait voulu qu'il cesse de le dévisager avec insistance – comment pouvait-il le fixer si intensément alors qu'il… venait de prendre son mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le mordiller…

Délaissant son petit jeu, le bretteur descendit le long du buste du blond, déposant çà et là des baisers sur son abdomen, lentement. Il buta un peu sur la ceinture du pantalon de Sanji, triturant l'ardillon avec difficulté, mais bientôt celui-ci cessa de lui faire résistance et un bruit de braguette qu'on ouvre parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de son partenaire.

Tendu par le désir, la tête renversée en arrière, le cuisinier essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il n'était pas du tout un expert dans le domaine, encore moins avec un homme, mais Zoro s'y prenait pour l'instant suffisamment bien à son goût, même s'il était un peu empressé et gauche dans ses mouvements.

Le bretteur baissa lentement le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles du blond, qui finit par s'en débarrasser lui-même après avoir joué des pieds pour enlever ses chaussures. Puis un instant s'écoula, durant lequel ils ne purent qu'observer la bosse sans équivoque du caleçon de Sanji. Lorsque le sabreur s'en saisit à travers le tissu du vêtement et commença à masser son érection, le cuisinier sentit monter une gêne intense mêlée à une excitation vertigineuse à la pensée que _Zoro__ Roronoa le masturbait. _Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, s'en mordit inconsciemment les doigts pour étouffer son cri de plaisir.

_Mince, on en est déjà là_, pensa-t-il avec un soupçon d'anxiété, sachant que cinq minutes plus tôt, ils discutaient encore placidement.

L'escrimeur tira doucement le caleçon vers le bas pour libérer son entrejambe. Sanji eut un accroc dans sa respiration, et referma les yeux quand il sentit son membre dressé vers le ciel, pénétrer dans la bouche de l'épéiste. La sensation de ses lèvres glissant sur sa verge lui donna tellement le tournis qu'il faillit glisser.

« Comment c'est ? s'enquit Zoro avec une légère curiosité dans la voix, relâchant un instant son sexe.

— Ha… C'est… chaud… et… _Aaah_… hu… humide…

— Ne retiens pas tes cris, ordonna-t-il, avant d'ajouter à contrecœur, ça m'excite. »

Sanji se raidit : la voix du bretteur s'était faite beaucoup plus dominatrice. Et ça aurait _dû_ l'agacer. Mais la pression sur son membre l'enjoignait férocement à ne pas se rebeller… Sinon à profiter, simplement profiter. Puis il ne fut plus en mesure de réfléchir, car Zoro avait attrapé ses fesses pour fluidifier son mouvement de succion, malaxant les globes de chair au passage.

Grisé, le cuisinier se cambra instinctivement, ses coudes prenant appui sur le plan de travail dans son dos. Il se cramponnait presque pour maintenir la station debout. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de récapituler ce qui était en train de se passer, l'écran de ses pensées se brouillait et il abandonnait la partie. Les mains possessives du bretteur sur son postérieur et sa bouche englobant tout son sexe n'étaient pas favorables à une réflexion poussée.

Une convulsion le fit trembler lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il arrivait au point de non-retour…

« Oi, Zoro, je vais… Recule… »

Et alors qu'il sentait sa délivrance proche, l'épéiste prit sa demande au pied de la lettre et le lâcha trop tôt. _Beaucoup_ trop tôt. Le contact de ses paumes et de sa langue se volatilisèrent si brusquement que Sanji en demeura coi, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle saccadé. Et la tension dans son bas-ventre, toujours si forte, si insupportable… _Pourquoi ?_

« Mais pas tout d'suite, abruti ! vociféra-t-il. F-Finis ce que tu as commencé !

— Non.

— QUE… COMMENT ÇA NON ? TU ME SUCES ET TU-TU-TU–

— Crie pas si fort, tu vas rameuter les autres !

— TU… Tss ! Raclure, je te le ferai payer au centuple, c'que tu viens de faire ! C'est juste… contre-nature !... »

N'ayant guère le choix, sifflant de rage, Sanji s'empara de son érection avec sa main droite. Mais une main à la peau mate s'abattit sur son poignet, l'en éloignant aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protesta le blond.

— Bordel, tiens-toi tranquille une minute ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !

— Hein ?

— Laisse-moi juste le temps de me désaper, ok !? »

En effet, le bretteur était en train de passer son t-shirt et son haramaki par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse glabre, strié d'une longue cicatrice en diagonale, et à la musculature fine. Le cuisinier, frustré qu'il était, n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Dans un moment d'absence, il le dévora du regard, puis s'empressa de détourner les yeux, le feu aux joues.

« Oi, je t'autorise à me regarder.

— CRÉTIN ! J'étais pas en train de…

— Ça n'm'a jamais dérangé », poursuivit l'épéiste.

Il fit la moue, penaud.

« Que tu me regardes en croyant que je n'le sentais pas… Ça n'm'a jamais dérangé. »

S'il n'avait pas été à poil devant lui, échauffé et impatient, Sanji aurait probablement savouré cet aveu dans le silence, reconnaissant au bretteur de s'ouvrir un peu… Au lieu de ça, le coq grimaça dans sa main.

« Rends pas les choses plus embarrassantes qu'elles ne le sont déjà », suggéra-t-il, mal à l'aise avec cette soudaine complicité.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il redressa la tête, son accalmie intérieure fut instantanément troublée par la vision du sabreur complètement nu devant lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait pris du muscle depuis leur rencontre. Lentement, il prit une décision et fit un pas vers lui, son regard céruléen ancré dans le sien émeraude. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de les fuir, ses yeux ne semblaient plus mentir sur leur couleur.

« Ça devrait être interdit, marmonna-t-il.

— Quoi donc ?

— D'être aussi beau. »

Zoro le fixa avec intensité, et enlaça son corps fin aux muscles fermes, plus anguleux que le sien, sans être efféminé. Le menton du blond vint se caler sur son épaule, et un lourd soupir parvint à ses oreilles : leurs virilités tendues étaient parfaitement au contact.

Sans hésitation, le bretteur saisit le jeune coq sous les cuisses et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Sanji, qui avait crocheté sa nuque dans le mouvement, enserra un peu plus le corps irradiant de chaleur. L'odeur que l'épiderme de Zoro dégageait l'étourdissait, un mélange de fer, de sueur et de sel marin.

« T'es plutôt bandant, toi aussi, susurra le bretteur en lui mordillant le lobe, avant d'ajouter, pour un blondinet…

— C'est pas exactement… la même chose… Tête d'algue, réussit à articuler le cuisinier en lui décochant un mince sourire.

— T'as besoin qu'on te malmène, cuistot de pacotille…

— Essaye donc… », souffla ce dernier, agrippant des mèches vertes entre ses doigts avec juste assez de force pour lui arracher une petite grimace (ça, c'était pour le « cuistot de pacotille » !).

Puis Sanji réalisa que ces deux petits mots pouvaient tout à fait être interprétés comme une invitation sans ambiguïté – à mille lieues de la stratégie de domination qu'il avait initialement prévue d'appliquer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait avoir le dessus dans cette… lutte corporelle. Mince. Flûte. Zut. Ça lui avait échappé.

Le sabreur ne se le fit pourtant pas dire deux fois. Encouragé par la note lascive dans la voix du coq, il se mit à jouer des hanches contre les siennes, frottant leurs érections avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Des gémissements de volupté s'échappaient de leurs bouches, soupirs qu'ils aspiraient parfois en mordant dans la chair de l'autre, ou en scellant leurs lèvres brièvement, avant de réitérer la friction, encore et encore.

Tandis que leur déhanchement se calquait sur le rythme d'un métronome, Sanji n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que Zoro avait eu tant envie de lui, pour qu'il l'enserre si étroitement ? Pour que des balbutiements débordent ainsi de sa bouche et finissent sur la sienne ? Pour qu'il embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau, sans jamais freiner la cadence de leur corps-à-corps ?

Le cuisinier n'avait pas les éléments de réponses, pas même la plus petite piste, mais pour l'heure, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il savait juste que voir l'homme aux cheveux verts dans cet état, l'excitait furieusement.

« Oi, Sanji… Hah…

— _Nghh_… », fut la seule réponse de l'intéressé à sa question inexistante.

Si le spadassin avait eu une question en tête, en tout cas, il venait de l'oublier. Sanji avait simplement conscience que tout ce qui n'était pas _charnel_ – les mots, les questions, les regards – perdaient graduellement en cohérence et en importance. Il vibrait de sa peau moite glissant contre celle de l'épéiste, de leurs sexes gonflés, dressés contre leur ventre, de leur souffle rauque, de toutes ces sensations inédites et incroyables, mais par-dessus tout, il essayait de mémoriser la sonorité de la voix de Zoro qui se pâmait autant que lui sous ces caresses. Zoro qui jusque-là, ne lui était apparu que comme un rustre, le faisait gémir et bander comme il n'était pas permis, dévoilant une sensualité qui le rendait méconnaissable.

Le bretteur ralentit ses mouvements et lui intima :

« Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

Bizarrement, ces mots-là résonnèrent avec un peu trop de cohérence aux oreilles de Sanji.

« Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de me mettre sur le ventre, objecta-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

— Sur le dos, si tu préfères.

— La finalité est la même ! Fais pas comme si c'était décidé d'avance !

— Mais _c'était _décidé d'avance », rétorqua le sabreur avec un sourire un peu vicieux aux lèvres.

Le coq sentit courir sur son échine un frisson qui, pour une fois, ne devait rien au plaisir. Pour un peu, il irait s'imaginer que Zoro avait calculé son coup du début à la fin. Mais, prémédités ou non, ce n'était pas comme si le blond allait se plier docilement à ses plans.

Cependant, l'épéiste fut le plus rapide : profitant de leur position actuelle, il poussa son amant dos contre la table, se positionnant au-dessus de lui avec une lueur prédatrice brillant dans les yeux. Surpris mais pas décomposé pour autant, Sanji plaqua une main sur le visage de Zoro pour le forcer à se redresser, puis ramena son genou vers lui pour écraser son pied sur la poitrine hâlée.

« Je viens d'te dire de pas décider tout seul, ducon ! gronda-t-il.

— Alors défends-toi », proposa son assaillant en se dégageant de la paume qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Si le spadassin voulait du répondant, il allait en avoir. Le cuisinier prit appui sur ses coudes, joignit les pieds et les projeta en avant, sur le torse de son partenaire. Celui-ci encaissa le choc dans un « urgh » étranglé, le dos voûté, mais il eut le temps de voir venir le deuxième coup fusant comme une flèche, et de se déporter sur la droite pour l'esquiver. Sanji s'était remis debout, le toisant avec une assurance très différente de l'homme qui gémissait dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt.

« Faudrait voir à pas me sous-estimer, marimo. »

Le rictus de l'épéiste s'élargit, et il chargea le cuisinier qui prit une position défensive, prêt à l'envoyer dans le décor (en dépit de toute précaution concernant leurs compagnons endormis). Une part de lui était un peu curieuse de voir comment Zoro comptait le faire plier sans ses fines lames, bien qu'il ait déjà vu l'escrimeur très à l'aise au corps-à-corps aussi – c'était davantage la spécialité de Sanji. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire confiant et attendit la dernière seconde pour lever un genou qui viendrait frapper latéralement le flanc de son adversaire… Mais celui-ci para solidement le coup avec son avant-bras, le visage soudain renfrogné à quelques centimètres du sien.

« J'ai réfléchi, dit soudain Zoro. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je n'ai aucune patience.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me f… Eh ? »

Le bretteur venait littéralement de lui sauter à la gorge, mais pas pour le mordre : il avait plongé son nez dans son cou et en embrassait amoureusement la chair laiteuse. Sanji fut pris d'une envie de rire : d'une part, parce qu'il était très chatouilleux de ce côté-là, d'autre part, parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comportement de la part du spadassin. Ils n'allaient pas se battre, à l'instant ?

De nouveau fesses contre le rebord de la table, le cuisinier sentit le piège se refermer sur lui quand l'escrimeur posa un bras de chaque côté, faisant avorter tous ses espoirs de fuite latérale. D'autant plus que son amant n'interrompait pas son petit jeu, baisant, mordillant, léchant tout ce que sa bouche rencontrait, des épaules à l'aine, de l'intérieur de son poignet au cartilage de son oreille, ses mains redoublant d'agilité pour enlacer son torse ou pétrir ses fesses. Et ça rendait Sanji dingue. Si bien qu'il ne put que soupirer contre les lèvres de Zoro lorsque celui-ci le coucha sur le dos tout en exerçant une caresse bien ferme sur le membre du blond.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, ce dernier essaya de se dégager une ultime fois, agrippant les bras de son partenaire pour empêcher ce dernier de l'étourdir comme il le faisait sans répit. L'épéiste ne sembla même pas y prêter attention et continua de suçoter la peau là où il le pouvait, comme pour aspirer l'énergie du coq. Sanji se tortilla dans tous les sens et se contorsionna tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva sur le ventre, en nage, rouge, le torse épousant le bois de la table qui craquait faiblement sous ses efforts.

Zoro emprisonna aussitôt ses poignets dans son dos, s'assurant que son partenaire ne pourrait plus se rebiffer, et colla ses cuisses aux siennes de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas ruer. Le cuisinier ne se souvenait pas, dans sa vie, avoir connu défaite plus cuisante et plus humiliante.

« Il fallait le dire tout de suite, si tu voulais que ce soit sur le ventre, lui fit remarquer l'escrimeur narquois.

— Saloperie, siffla Sanji entre ses dents serrées, tordant le cou vers son geôlier.

— Allez, arrête de remuer et laisse-moi faire. Je m'en voudrais d'abîmer ta belle gueule. »

De toute façon, remuer, il n'en avait plus les moyens : Zoro entravait tous ses mouvements. Le sabreur reluqua un court moment ses hanches, particulièrement tentatrices dans cette position, avant de s'amuser à en suivre la ligne avec sa bouche, repoussant du nez la chemise ouverte vers la nuque pour embrasser les omoplates puis il laissa une traînée de salive sur sa peau en léchant délicatement son dos. Enfin, son bassin vint heurter le postérieur du cuisinier, et ce dernier sentit l'érection frotter le sillon entre ses fesses. Il commençait à être un peu angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Le blond se tendit soudain, étouffant un cri de protestation. L'épéiste venait d'enfoncer deux doigts lubrifiés de salive en lui.

Cette intrusion le gêna d'abord, en plus de la douleur qu'elle lui causait ; mais celle-ci s'atténua progressivement quand son amant commença à les faire aller et venir. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, muée en plaisir mêlé de gêne.

« Ça va ?

— Hung… Oui…

— Tu aimes ça, je me trompe ? Je peux sentir ton cul se contracter autour de mes doigts…

— Oh… Oh merde… »

Sanji se cogna violemment le front contre la table, les yeux plissés. Il avait failli jouir à l'écoute de ces paroles bien trop érotiques pour le laisser indifférent. De telles obscénités dans la bouche de Zoro, prononcées avec cette voix chaude et sensuelle, même ses fantasmes n'avaient pas réussi à les lui faire entendre.

Il faillit répéter la collision frontale quand Zoro relâcha enfin ses poignets, pour mieux se pencher et embrasser ses bourses, sans cesser d'agacer l'entrée de son intimité. Il inséra ensuite un troisième doigt dans son orifice ; le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre, et oublia la gêne causée l'instant d'après, le bretteur ayant repris son sexe entre ses doigts habiles. La présence des appendices en lui, jointe à la caresse sur son érection, lui faisaient tourner la tête.

« Zoro… »

Était-ce bien lui qui venait de gémir son nom ainsi ? Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, pendant lesquels le blond tentait de contenir ses effusions, en vain, la pression des doigts disparut brusquement, le laissant pantelant. Il sentit le corps de son amant recouvrir le sien, mêlant leur sueur, et tourna la tête vers lui : l'escrimeur se penchait pour coller brièvement ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser suave empli de complicité.

Était-ce toujours l'orgueilleux bretteur du Chapeau de paille, cet homme qui lui prodiguait tant d'attention et s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir ? Certainement, pensa le cuisinier. Mais peut-être avait-il laissé de côté son passé avec lui, fait de disputes incessantes, de provocations verbales, de défis, de mésentente quasi-totale ; peut-être avait-il choisi de faire abstraction de leurs différends quotidiens et profiter de la brèche dans son cœur pour repartir de zéro ? Ou bien n'avait-il rien prévu de tout ça, et avait-il décidé de réfléchir à l'après quand les circonstances l'y forceront ? Comment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire affecteraient leurs rapports, dès lors qu'ils auraient fini ?

_Plus tard la réflexion_, pensa Sanji en rendant le baiser avec ferveur.

L'épéiste se détacha des lèvres gonflées, la respiration altérée par la longueur de la caresse buccale, et revint se positionner derrière le coq. L'espace d'un instant, celui-ci vit dans son champ de vision le sexe dur, érigé vers le ciel.

« J'y vais », dit l'escrimeur dans un souffle.

Et sans plus attendre, il le pénétra.

Le blond s'en mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. L'impact du membre s'immisçant lentement en lui, lui donnait la sensation d'être fendu de l'intérieur. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de la table dont l'arête lui meurtrissait l'abdomen. Zoro plaqua ses lèvres sur son omoplate dans une tentative de distraction de la douleur qu'il savait probablement être en train de vriller son partenaire. Puis il recula, et poussa à nouveau, plus prudemment.

Après avoir enchaîné plusieurs fois ce va-et-vient avec des efforts pour être plus doux, Sanji se détendit un peu. Progressivement, le mal-être se dissipa et de profonds gémissements lui échappèrent. L'intrusion que le bretteur renouvela en lui, lui envoya une décharge de plaisir directement dans son entrejambe. Celui-ci dut s'en apercevoir, car ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et plus souples. Le blond entendait sa respiration rauque et haletante accompagner son déhanché… À moins que ce ne soit la sienne.

« Rah… Sanji, c'est serré… », articula-t-il, éperdu.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore. Le cuisinier se sentait balloter au gré des déhanchements de son amant, mais ça n'était plus désagréable. Le support inconfortable sur lequel il s'appuyait lui semblait désormais très loin, tant son esprit était concentré sur la sensation de ce membre gonflé profanant son intimité avec tant d'ardeur. Brusquement, Zoro cogna contre sa prostate ; Sanji creusa le dos sous l'impact et la vague de plaisir que ce contact avait déclenchée.

« Zoro… Recommence… Juste là… _Oh !_ »

Il ne sut si son partenaire comprit sa demande, mais ce point magique en lui fut de nouveau martelé avec habileté. Le blond enfouit la tête dans son bras, conscient qu'il ne maîtrisait plus ses expressions faciales. Les contours de sa vue commençaient à devenir sérieusement flous.

Sans crier gare, l'épéiste se retira, l'empoigna fermement et le plaqua sur le dos. Sanji se laissa faire, un peu déconcerté, totalement désorienté par la brève absence de contact de sa peau contre l'épiderme hâlé. La mèche qui couvrait son œil gauche était toujours en place, mais Zoro se tenait suffisamment près pour se vanter d'avoir une jolie vue sur le corps du blond, entièrement à sa merci. Il se délecta de la façon dont son abdomen se contracta quand il entra de nouveau en lui, les mains posées derrière ses cuisses.

Sanji se sentait trop exposé dans cette position, et voir Zoro s'agiter si près au-dessus de lui était une énorme source de gêne… et d'excitation, il devait l'admettre. Son corps tout entier le reconnaissait, du moins. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent dans un cri muet lorsque le bretteur frappa plus fort en lui, le faisant se cambrer. Son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse.

Quand le cuisinier bredouilla qu'il fallait qu'il le caresse – tentant d'éradiquer toute nuance de supplication dans sa voix –, l'homme aux cheveux verts s'exécuta : sans ralentir le rythme de ses coups de reins, sa main s'enroula autour du sexe érigé du blond et entreprit de le masser avec vigueur, majorant son orgasme. Le coq lâcha un lourd soupir, comblé. Zoro se pencha vers lui pour étreindre ses lèvres un court instant.

Tout n'était plus que vibrations, frictions et sensualité exacerbée entre eux.

« Hah… Je vais jouir, Sanji… »

Ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés, encouragés par les jambes du coq qui s'étaient convulsivement refermées dans son dos en sueur. Zoro s'arc-bouta un peu plus sur son amant tandis qu'enfin il se déversait en lui dans un râle, les yeux plissés dans la jouissance. Le coq put capturer cette image imprenable avant de se tendre une ultime fois, alors qu'un flash blanc tombait comme un voile devant sa vue et que sa propre semence se répandait sur son ventre.

L'écho de leurs respirations erratiques remplissait la pièce qui leur semblait surchauffée. Vide d'énergie, le bretteur se retira tandis que le cuisinier laissait retomber ses jambes, et agrippait le rebord de la table pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Le blond écoutait attentivement les pulsations de son propre cœur dans ses tempes, sa poitrine se soulevant sur son tempo.

Il l'avait fait. Avec Zoro. Et il avait aimé ça.

Sa main vint essuyer la sueur sous son menton. Il avait éperdument aimé, et il ne savait si la réaction la plus saine qu'il pouvait avoir à présent était d'avoir envie de remettre ça ou bien d'estimer que c'était un énorme problème.

Il sentit que son corps s'engourdissait, exigeant un sommeil réparateur.

« … T'endors pas ici, murmura Zoro d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Imagine la tête des autres s'ils te découvraient comme ça demain… »

Sanji rit nerveusement, supposant que, effectivement, ce serait contrariant, et se remit péniblement sur pieds. Les muscles de son dos protestèrent, malmenés par la dureté de la table et le frottement du bois. Dans la pénombre, l'épéiste s'était déjà rhabillé.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher », reprit-il sagement.

Le coq acquiesça. Après avoir effacé toute trace de leur acte, il remit ses vêtements avec l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti. La fatigue lui tombait dessus comme une masse. En considération des efforts physiques fournis par Zoro quelques instants auparavant et compte tenu de ses accès de narcolepsie, ça tenait sans doute du miracle que son partenaire ne se soit pas effondré d'un coup d'un seul après leur acte. Quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant, n'étant pas sûr qu'il eût apprécié un Zoro baveux, collant et ronflant sur son torse à son réveil.

Une fois prêt, Sanji rejoignit le bretteur qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, le lorgnant ouvertement malgré ses paupières lourdes. S'en apercevant juste avant que son regard ne se détourne, le cuisinier feignit de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Sans doute devait-il faire une croix sur sa pudeur désormais…

Il passa devant l'épéiste, direction le hamac le plus proche.

« Eh, attends, le héla Zoro.

— Quoi ?

— Ben…

— … ?

— Tu… Enfin, est-ce que j'ai été… nul ? »

Sanji se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, avant de se souvenir que celle-ci était déjà cruellement entamée. Merde, ça y est, l'épéiste recommençait à être craquant sans en avoir aucune conscience. Il était bien sûr très tentant d'éclater de rire face à cette moue digne de celles dont Luffy faisait la collection. Ce que le blond fit, naturellement.

« C'est ça, rigole ! 'foiré…

— Ha, ha ha, désolé, s'excusa Sanji sans parvenir à retrouver son sérieux, c'est juste que… C'est trop _mignon_, HA HA HA !

— Berk, me qualifie pas avec ce terme, grogna l'escrimeur avec un frisson de dégoût. Et arrête de rire, imbécile ! »

Il le gratifia d'un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule pour riposter contre son hilarité. Le cuisinier broncha à peine mais reprit son souffle, heureux d'avoir eu une occasion de se dilater la rate après toutes les fois où le bretteur avait abusé de ses faiblesses, plus tôt dans la nuit. Il méritait au moins ça, non ?

Toujours très amusé, il vint se planter devant l'épéiste à la fierté quelque peu froissée, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est bon, fais de l'air, cuistot de merde.

— Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible en plus d'être stupide, se moqua encore ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

— La ferme, marmiton, tacla Zoro. J'ai rien dit de stupide.

— Bien sûr que si. Ta question était idiote. T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

— …

— …Fait chier. En fait, c'était – ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, je ne le dirai qu'une fois – vraiment très… intense.

— …Intense ?... Et alors, c'est bien ou c'est mal, ça ? grommela Zoro, complètement perdu.

— J'ai pris un terme volontairement flou, pas envie que tu fanfaronnes trop…

— AUPRÈS DE QUI EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FANFARONNE ?

— J'EN SAIS RIEN, MOI ! TES FUTURES CONQUÊTES, PEUT-ÊTRE !

— …

— …

— …Bof…, fit le bretteur, peu convaincu. On n'change pas une équipe qui gagne. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliciter le sous-entendu ; la bouche de Sanji vint s'entrechoquer contre celle de Zoro, qui se retrouva projeté contre la porte de la cuisine. Une fois sa surprise estompée, il l'étreignit aussitôt, répondant avec envie au baiser. Quand ils se détachèrent, l'escrimeur colla son front contre le sien, ses mains refermées dans le tissu de la chemise froissée. Pour la première fois, le blond put voir les pommettes empourprées du bretteur, que les rayons phosphorescents de la lune ne suffisaient pas à pâlir.

« J'ai vraiment très envie de remettre ça un soir, Ero Cook. Ou deux. Ou p't'être trois.

— Ou peut-être quatre, suggéra Sanji, sentant le fard monter à son visage.

— Ouais. Je te promets que ce sera moins _intense _qu'avant.

— Abruti, c'était un compliment.

— Oh. Merci alors. Ça sera encore plus intense dans ce cas. »

De toute évidence, la fatigue le submergeait. Et le blond ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ; lui-même commençait à encaisser le contrecoup de toutes ces nuits trop agitées de réflexions, pour être d'aplomb au réveil.

« Tu saignes, se rendit enfin compte le bretteur, attrapant son menton pour effleurer sa lèvre du pouce.

— Ça fait plus mal que c'que je croyais, répondit le coq en haussant les sourcils. Mais faut dire que t'y es allé comme un bourrin.

— Ça fait mal ? demanda Zoro, franchement étonné.

— Tu plaisantes, là ? Évidemment que ça fait mal ! s'écria le blond avant de nuancer, au début, en tout cas.

— Ah bon… Je pensais que c'était juste très désagréable. Pas douloureux. »

Autant d'ignorance laissa Sanji sans voix, atterré. Dans une certaine mesure, il avait eu de la chance que son amant n'y soit pas allé _encore_ plus fort, s'il pensait que ce n'était que de l'extase du début à la fin…

« Bah, ça n'fera plus mal avec l'entraînement, supposa Zoro, toujours optimiste.

— Dans tes rêves ! La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour, et je serai sans pitié, l'avertit le blond.

— Si tu gagnes, seulement si tu gagnes, rappela le bretteur avec un sourire suffisant. Mais c'est pas demain la veille, vu la riposte…

— _Moi_, en tout cas, je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à te lécher partout pour arriver à mes fins, rétorqua sèchement Sanji.

— En attendant, que je te lèche partout, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te dépl–

— ÇA SUFFIT ! aboya le coq, les joues cramoisies, en bâillonnant Zoro à deux mains. Arrête de renchérir ! »

L'escrimeur n'ajouta plus rien, mais une étincelle de raillerie insolente continuait de danser dans son regard. Bien qu'irrité par son effronterie, Sanji finit par le relâcher, et sortit une cigarette de sa poche pour la coincer entre ses lèvres.

« Au fait, reprit l'épéiste d'un air sombre. On va avoir un gros problème.

— ?

— Robin, répondit-il à sa question muette.

— ?

— Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu l'as pas remarquée ?

— Non. Explique.

— Et c'est moi qui ai de la merde dans les yeux, ben tiens, pesta Roronoa. Robin ne nous lâche pas du regard.

— Comment ça, _nous_ ?

— _Nous_, toi et moi, qui d'autre ! Elle nous regarde comme si on était un petit couple.

— N'importe quoi. C'est moi qu'elle regarde.

— Redescends sur terre, Love Cook. Je te dis qu'elle nous observe à longueur de journée. À mon avis, elle a dû piger quelque chose. »

Sanji considéra la situation. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait absolument aucun soupçon sur la jeune femme, dont la beauté et l'intelligence l'avaient toujours subjugué. Soupçonner quoi, d'ailleurs ? Ça lui en coûtait presque de se poser la question, mais est-ce que l'épéiste ne surestimait pas les capacités de discernement de l'archéologue ?

Cependant, si Zoro, qui avait retrouvé un petit mégot au pied d'une cabine… Zoro, qui avait senti les regards que le maître coq lui jetait… (Mais depuis quand diable était-il devenu si observateur ?) Si Zoro, donc, disait que Robin les regardait d'une manière suspecte, il n'y avait que deux conclusions à tirer : soit il était devenu complètement parano, et dans le cas présent, c'était une bonne nouvelle ; soit ses craintes étaient fondées, et les choses se pimenteraient. Ou pas, pensa le blond avec désinvolture. En quoi une si charmante créature pouvait-elle leur causer du tort ?

Le cuisinier réprima un soupir. Maintenant que le problème avait été soulevé, il allait quand même y penser, malgré son optimisme. L'enjeu était trop grand pour se permettre de condamner leur secret à cause d'une négligence, que ce soit une marque d'intérêt anormale ou un regard de trop. Un secret…

Sanji n'avait pas besoin de vérifier l'opinion de Zoro sur le sujet : ce qui s'était produit dans la cuisine… restait dans la cuisine. Simple question de fierté masculine et d'auto-préservation. Et puis, le coq espérait bien que la nuit (ou ce qu'il en restait) serait enfin assez clémente pour le laisser réfléchir à la tournure que venait de prendre leur relation. Car il allait y avoir un _après_, ou plutôt un _encore_, c'était certain maintenant. S'ils l'avaient voulu, les deux pirates auraient pu classer tacitement cet épisode dans un rayon de leur mémoire étiqueté « anecdotique » voire « ne s'est jamais passé », mais ils avaient antérieurement exprimé le désir de _recommencer_, et ça… Ce n'était pas compatible avec une amnésie sélective.

« À tous les coups, elle va mettre son grain de sel tôt ou tard, grimaça l'escrimeur.

— …Je vois, finit par acquiescer le blond à contrecœur. 'Suffira de faire comme d'habitude, c'est tout.

— Plus ou moins, tempéra le sabreur. T'as intérêt à redevenir le cuistot pervers qu'on connaît.

— Ça va, j'ai pigé, maronna le coq.

— Bien. Alors mollo sur les Regards, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Hep ! »

Un rictus aux lèvres, le bretteur esquiva le pied qui avait manqué de le défigurer sur cette dernière remarque finaude. Sanji ronchonna encore un peu pour la forme, et dès qu'il emboîta le pas à Zoro, un sourire discret vint ourler ses lèvres.

Enfin, ils regagnèrent leurs hamacs respectifs, veillant à ne pas réveiller les autres. Bientôt, le ronflement caractéristique de Roronoa s'éleva dans l'air nocturne, et le cuisinier le rejoignit dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Mon premier lemon écrit et réécrit, c'est fait.<p>

Et non 'y a toujours pas de lubrifiant (autre que la salive). Je soutiens que ce truc ne devait pas exister à l'ère des pirates, et s'il existait quand même, ça m'étonnerait que Sanji en cache fortuitement dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Pas grave, ça donne un petit côté grraouu à leur corps-à-corps (mais dans la vraie vie, gay ou pas gay, pensez au lubrifiant ET au préservatif).

C'était toujours aussi "pas dans la dentelle" ? C'était sexy ? C'était trop soft ? XD Dites-moi tout ! Soyez pas timides !

Et à l'on ne sait quand pour la MàJ du dernier volet : Rébellion ! (Ou l'entrée en scène de la diabolique Nico Robin)


	4. Rébellion

CHAPITRE RÉÉCRIT

Enfin... C'est quand même celui des quatre qui a le moins changé. J'ai dit que je gardais le fil conducteur, donc, même si la tournure des choses ne me plait plus autant qu'avant, je laisse ainsi.

J'espère que la lecture vous fera sourire, c'est normalement un chapitre un peu plus cocasse que les précédents, même si les choses évoluent... ^^

Bonne (re)lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>* Pincée de sel *<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Rébellion**_

_**.**_

« Non mais tu te moques du monde !

— Ça va, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

— Être désolé, ça suffit pas ! On aurait pu être attaqué, tu comprends ça ?! Ta tête est mise à prix, j'te rappelle !

— Pas besoin de t'exciter ! C'est pas demain la veille que quelqu'un touchera ma prime !

— Eh bien ne t'endors pas trop sur tes lauriers, parce qu'un jour ce sera moi qui te dézinguerai pour m'en mettre plein les poches ! »

Sanji ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, réveillé par cette voix féminine qui tempêtait. Quel pouvait être le motif d'un tel grabuge ? L'esprit encore embrumé, il faillit se rendormir aussi sec. D'ordinaire lève-tôt pour préparer promptement le petit déjeuner, le voilà qui peinait à s'extirper des limbes du sommeil. Son corps était tout engourdi, la lumière blanche du jour l'éblouissait plus que d'habitude.

Et soudain, il réalisa _qui_ était en train de donner la réplique à la voix féminine, ayant déjà identifié le timbre plus ou moins consciemment. Et avec cette information supplémentaire, les événements de la nuit passée déboulèrent dans sa tête comme un tsunami emportant les derniers résidus du sommeil.

Enfer. Il avait rêvé ? Non, ça avait été trop riche en émotions et en… sensations, pour que ce ne soit qu'onirique. Mais ça paraissait tellement absurde en même temps… Et maintenant ?

Désormais bien réveillé et quelque peu tendu, il se redressa et sauta dans ses chaussures. Et fut aussitôt vrillé par une douleur aiguë au niveau du coccyx dans le même mouvement. Un cri lui échappa.

« Aie ! La vache… »

Maudit Zoro…

À l'autre bout du pont se tenaient ses deux compagnons bien matinaux : une Nami furibarde, brandissant un index autoritaire vers un Zoro bougon, visiblement tiré disgracieusement des limbes du sommeil. Le bretteur tiqua quand il le vit debout, mais ne grommela même pas un « salut » à son attention, car il ne lui disait d'ordinaire pas bonjour le matin, sauf en de rares occasions.

La rouquine suivit le regard peu amène de son interlocuteur, et se tourna automatiquement vers le cuisinier.

« Tiens, bonjour Sanji-kun ! le salua-t-elle avec énergie. Tu connais pas la dernière !

— Bonjour, Nami-san ! Tu as l'air fâché, Nami de mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le blond avec empressement, tout en remarquant la grimace à peine dissimulée de Roronoa.

— Figure-toi que Zoro a encore passé son tour de garde ! (Elle se tourna vers le bretteur) Tu voulais peut-être que ce soit encore à Sanji-kun d'assurer toute la nuit ?

— Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident… », plaida l'épéiste pour la forme, très mauvais acteur quand il s'agissait de s'attirer de la conciliation. Mais comme d'habitude, il semblait bien se moquer de ce qu'on le pardonne ou non.

Le cuisinier plaqua instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche. Oups ! La garde ! Ils avaient été tellement épuisés par leur petite aventure de cette nuit qu'ils l'avaient complètement oubliée. Alors qu'il allait se confondre en excuses auprès de la cartographe, Zoro lui fit une œillade significative pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Le cuistot est venu me réveiller, mais à cause du froid, je me suis engourdi et voilà…, expliqua-t-il en essayant de rendre son histoire crédible.

— Hein ? Mais…, commença à protester le coq, de plus en plus désorienté.

— Et tu es allé te recoucher dans ton hamac ? s'exaspéra la voleuse, coupant Sanji.

— Je suis somnambule.

— C'est ça, et moi je suis la cousine d'Arbyda ! »

Le blond finit par refermer la bouche (un peu déconfit aussi par l'image mentale que Nami venait de lui envoyer). Il voyait que cela tournait au conflit ouvert entre l'escrimeur et la navigatrice et savait d'expérience que dans ces cas-là, mieux valait ne pas s'interposer pour ne pas subir les dommages collatéraux. Mais à quoi il jouait, cet abruti d'épéiste ? Pourquoi il le couvrait ?

Comme la rouquine brandissait son petit poing d'un air menaçant et qu'une veine palpitait à sa tempe, le bretteur recula par instinct de survie d'un pas. Il en profita pour faire un signe négatif au cuisinier interloqué, d'un mouvement infime du menton.

Les synapses du blond se connectèrent et il tâcha de masquer son incompréhension. Il convenait mieux d'adopter une attitude classique.

« Marimo, t'es vraiment un bon à rien…, lui lança-t-il donc pour faire bonne figure, une trop grande indulgence pouvant éveiller les soupçons. Excuse-toi auprès de Nami-san, t'es trop bête pour voir que tu lui as causé du souci ?

— Baka cook. C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, m'excuser, ronchonna l'épéiste.

— Aie au moins l'air de les penser, tes excuses, siffla la cartographe.

— SANJIIIII MANGEEEER !

— Ah, Luffy est réveillé. Petit déj dans cinq minutes, vous deux ! »

Il les quitta, un peu perturbé que l'homme aux cheveux verts ait pris sa défense. Un peu agacé aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui sauve la mise… Nami aurait sans doute été plus coulante si l'absence de garde de cette nuit lui avait été imputée à lui, et non pas à ce narcoleptique dont elle lui reprochait déjà les siestes pendant qu'ils trimaient à diriger le bateau.

Néanmoins, il fut envahi par un très léger remords envers ce dernier qui avait décidé d'être le seul accusé de l'histoire. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était probablement un choix stratégique, simplement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ni plus ni moins. Si l'on découvrait qu'il y avait eu deux hamacs vides simultanément cette nuit, sans pour autant que la garde du navire ne soit assurée, la situation aurait sans doute été plus délicate à gérer… Même s'il y avait tout de même peu de chances qu'on aille s'imaginer un scénario aussi poussé. Le sabreur l'avait donc empêché de gaffer pour préserver leur secret, même si ça signifiait endurer seul les foudres de leur navigatrice de si bon matin.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il rencontra Robin dans le corridor. La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'elle était toujours aussi ravissante, même au saut du lit. Cependant, en croisant une lueur mutine dans ses obsidiennes, il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Les paroles de Zoro lui revenaient en tête. _Elle nous regarde comme si on était un petit couple_. Ce n'était pas le moment de se trahir.

« Bonjour, Robin-chan ! Tu as bien dormi ?

— Bonjour, Cook-san*, lui répondit-elle en souriant aimablement. Oh, oui… Mais j'ai l'impression que le bateau tanguait un peu cette nuit, non ? »

Si elle faisait des allusions aussi lourdes de sens, par contre, il ne donnait pas cher de leur secret…

« Ah, tu trouves ? Je n'sais pas, comme je dors dans un hamac, ça tangue tout le temps…, fit-il avec un rire nerveux, conscient de la stupidité de sa remarque.

— Je me fais peut-être des idées », dit-elle mystérieusement, un sourire sibyllin aux lèvres.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, ne cherchant pas à la retenir, lui faisant juste savoir que le petit déjeuner serait servi dans cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la cuisine, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient déjà attablés en tapant des couverts sur la table, affamés, la langue pendante.

« C'est quand même dingue que vous soyez dans la cuisine avant moi…, commenta le blond en s'activant déjà auprès des fourneaux, réceptif au concert de gargouillements stomacaux.

— C'est toi qui es en retard, Sanji ! protesta le capitaine. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doctoral, si tu as faim : mange.

— Luffy, arrête de sortir ce proverbe de ta confection à tout bout de champ…

— Sanji, est-ce que ça va ? demanda soudain Chopper, un peu inquiet.

— Mh ? Ben oui, pourquoi ça irait pas ? questionna le blond, étonné.

— Ben, tu boites. »

Le cuisinier tressaillit. Mince, c'était un complot ou quoi ? Évidemment qu'il boitait légèrement, son arrière-train le lançait et pas qu'un peu, déplorable prix à payer de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Zoro…

« C'est rien, t'occupe. J'ai dû trop forcer sur les coups de pied ces derniers temps. À table ! »

L'appel dissipa l'intérêt du petit renne pour son pas claudicant, tandis que leurs autres compagnons ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

En un temps record, le maître coq avait improvisé une assiette plutôt sobre mais consistante, jouant avec ses baguettes à agencer les morceaux de poisson frais et les beignets de riz, le tout accompagné d'une bolée de lait. Cependant, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que ses mets soient bien présentés et appétissants au premier regard, même si la plupart des morfales qui les consommaient n'avaient pas assez de sensibilité pour s'attarder sur la disposition artistique des aliments dans leur assiette.

Bientôt, tout l'équipage fut réuni autour de la table dans un joyeux tintamarre, produit principalement par les protestations d'Usopp qui défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait son assiette des bras élastiques de Luffy. Sanji prit soin de s'asseoir à une place opposée à celle de Zoro, ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là chaque matin sans même y penser.

« Ch'est chuper bon Chanji ! s'exclama le capitaine, ses joues évoquant celles d'un hamster.

— C'est vrai que c'est succulent, reconnut Robin.

— Les onigiri manqueraient presque de sel », ajouta le bretteur avec un sourire moqueur et complice envers le coq.

Celui-ci l'incendia d'un regard qui lui suggérait vivement de ne pas en rajouter s'il souhaitait garder la santé, des fois que la salière puisse malencontreusement se renverser et assaisonner un peu trop fortement son assiette, par pur accident…

Un tintement métallique résonna sur le sol : la fourchette de Robin venait de lui échapper. Par habitude, heureux de saisir une chance de prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes de gentleman, le blond se baissa galamment pour ramasser le couvert de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement, ce mouvement spontané suffit à faire protester son corps courbaturé.

« Aouch ! »

Il voulut se redresser précipitamment, et perdit au moins trente neurones en se cognant le crâne contre le revers de la table, l'expression douloureuse sous le choc joint à l'élancement émanant directement de son fessier. Il jura copieusement.

Les yeux de tous ses compagnons étaient rivés sur lui. Si la plupart n'exprimaient qu'une inquiétude interrogative, ceux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés.

« Oh ! Pardon, Sanji, s'excusa Robin. Je vais la ramasser moi-même. »

Et tandis qu'elle faisait fleurir un bras au sol pour récupérer son bien, le cuisinier, éberlué, ne pouvait détacher son regard du sourire énigmatique et amusé de la jeune femme. Dont le comportement lui apparut tout à coup beaucoup moins innocent et accidentel. Le blond adressa un coup d'œil paniqué au bretteur.

« Où est-ce que tu as mal, Sanji ? s'enquit Chopper en se mettant debout sur son tabouret, usant de son autorité de médecin.

— N-Nulle part… Je t'assure, je pète la forme !..., le rassura le coq, pitoyable acteur.

— Tu sues… Tu as de la fièvre, diagnostiqua le renne.

— Mais non ! J'ai mal nulle part, assura-t-il, ignorant la bosse faramineuse ornant le haut de son crâne.

— Inutile de faire semblant d'aller bien, le morigéna Nami.

— Écoutez qui parle…, marmonna Zoro.

— T'es tout pâle, tu transpires et tu boites, récapitula Luffy.

— Et il ment très mal, renchérit Usopp d'un ton professionnel.

— Sanji, laisse-moi t'examiner ! ordonna Chopper.

— C'est une ligue ou quoi ? geignit le blond.

— Tu n'as qu'à serrer les fesses en attendant que ça passe… », suggéra Robin avec malice.

Sanji coula un regard vers elle, de plus en plus apeuré. Après cette phrase, le doute n'était plus permis. Elle lui rendit un regard qui en disait long, puis détourna la tête en souriant avec satisfaction. Elle savait.

La jeune femme brune étouffa soudain un bâillement presque bruyant, chose extrêmement rare chez elle. La navigatrice ne put réprimer son étonnement.

« Tu as veillé tard, Robin ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, à cause des remous… Du coup, vers minuit, j'ai voulu aller à la cuisine me faire une tisane, mais… c'était déjà occupé, aurait-on dit… »

Le teint de Zoro devint presque aussi vert que ses cheveux. Luffy contempla le phénomène, fasciné. C'était ce qui s'appelait être vert de peur.

_Clang__ !_

L'assiette de Sanji venait de s'écraser au sol avec fracas.

« Oh ! Quel maladroit je fais ! Désolé, désolé, bafouilla-t-il en parlant très vite. (Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les débris, le regretta aussitôt après la décharge de douleur). Ouch ! Heu, je vais bien…

— C'est pas grave, Sanji. C'est qu'une assiette. »

Qu'une assiette ? C'était sa plus belle vaisselle en porcelaine ! Mais face à l'urgence de la situation, il avait fallu être réactif pour empêcher la catastrophe, détourner l'attention, vite…

Le bretteur, de son côté, était parti dans une quinte de toux aussi surprenante que violente. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, acceptant le verre d'eau qu'Usopp lui tendait ostentatoirement depuis une bonne minute, Nami leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna de nouveau vers sa voisine :

« C'était occupé, tu disais ? Qui ça pouvait être ? insista-t-elle naïvement.

— Qui sait… Les fantômes vengeurs des pirates qui nous ont attaqués avant-hier et dont nous avons envoyé le navire par le fond, peut-être… », répondit Robin d'un ton lugubre, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

La cartographe glapit et la pria d'arrêter de sortir des horreurs pareilles. L'archéologue n'avait pas son pareil pour débiter des histoires glauques en veux-tu en voilà…

La fin du repas se poursuivit dans un calme apparent, mais dans un silence empli de détresse pour deux membres de l'équipage.

* * *

><p>« Bon, maintenant accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »<p>

Zoro avait attendu que tout le monde vide la cuisine – ce qui avait pris un temps particulièrement long avec leur capitaine qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir une troisième ration – y compris Sanji qui avait obéi au coup d'œil explicite un peu anxieusement, et il avait discrètement retenu Robin avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Celle-ci s'était laissé faire docilement, comme si elle s'y était attendue. Elle prit immédiatement ses aises, s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise, pas comme si elle allait subir un interrogatoire. Si un livre avait traîné par hasard sur la table, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait ouvert pour en feuilleter les pages qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

« Ce que je sais à propos de quoi, Kenshin-san* ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui paraissait à s'y méprendre à de l'innocence. Mais une innocence amusée et joueuse.

— Après ton petit manège à table, t'as tout intérêt à répondre directement.

— Très bien… Disons que j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que le bateau risque de tanguer plus souvent la nuit. »

L'épéiste comprit aussitôt la métaphore et se figea, pétrifié. Il la toisa avec effarement, blêmissant.

« Et que j'avais raison d'avoir des soupçons sur vous deux, continua l'archéologue, sans noter la décomposition du visage de l'escrimeur.

— Tu… tu nous as vus quand on était… tout… tout nus ?..., dit-il d'une voix inaudible et étranglée sur le dernier mot.

— Mh ? Oh, donc vous avez fini par vous débarrasser de vos vêtements après que je vous aie juste entraperçus en train de vous embrasser ? »

Le bretteur se frappa le visage du plat de la main, mort de honte. Elle l'avait piégé. Elle était diabolique.

Ils avaient été tellement… absorbés, qu'il n'était pas du tout improbable que Robin ait discrètement entrebâillé la porte dont il se souvenait avoir poussé le battant, sans attirer leur attention. Une belle bévue qui risquait de leur coûter cher s'il ne prenait pas tout de suite des mesures draconiennes.

« Ok… Si tu gardes pas ça pour toi, tu vas tâter de mes lames, femme ou pas ! menaça-t-il en montrant les dents.

— Hé hé… Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

— Exactement.

— Je serai aussi discrète que possible, promit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Oui, j'ai vu, tu es la discrétion incarnée ! » maugréa-t-il sarcastiquement.

L'archéologue feignit de ne pas avoir perçu l'ironie, se leva avec grâce et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Zoro ruminer sa frustration. Deux mots seuls lui paraissaient appropriés pour qualifier la situation.

_Ça craint._

* * *

><p>« Alors, elle… Elle nous a vus ? »<p>

Après une matinée terriblement longue où ils avaient dû faire semblant de vaquer à leurs occupations, Zoro avait finalement retrouvé Sanji dans la cuisine (tout commençait et finissait dans cette cuisine, semblait-il). Celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui, une expression tendue peinte sur ses traits. Ses manches étaient retroussées, ses mains maculées d'eau mousseuse tenaient une assiette destinée à rejoindre la pile de vaisselle propre empilée à sa droite.

Le spadassin s'avança et la lui retira autoritairement des doigts avant de répondre, estimant qu'il y avait eu assez de casse pour aujourd'hui.

« Ben, pas vraiment mais… Elle a tout compris quand même.

— …C'est un cauchemar…, bredouilla Sanji, la mine déconfite.

— Je lui ai fait promettre de pas nous la faire à l'envers, rajouta le bretteur pour atténuer le choc. Sinon, je la ferai taire moi-même…, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre, ses doigts effleurant la garde de son kitetsu.

— Zoro, gronda le blond avec un regard meurtrier.

— Je plaisante, bon sang ! »

_Quoique…_

Il ne faisait toujours pas suffisamment confiance à la jeune femme, et la savoir au courant d'un secret aussi intime ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup. Un euphémisme pour ne pas dire qu'il refusait cet état des faits.

« On peut compter sur Robin, assura le cuisinier d'un ton résolu, cherchant plus à se convaincre lui-même que son compagnon. Enfin, ça reste frustrant de passer pour un… Pour un… »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un haussement d'épaule, ne sachant pas très bien lui-même décrire la vision que Robin aurait désormais de lui.

Mais Zoro ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Ses traits secs se durcirent un peu.

« Pour un quoi ? Va jusqu'au bout. Pour un dandy doublé d'un gay refoulé ? Oh, non pardon. Un pédé, mais juste avec moi, ça veut tout dire. Pas facile à assumer comme tare…

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? fit le coq, désarçonné par le ton tranchant de l'escrimeur. Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

— Justement, tu n'as rien dit, Sanji. Et c'est bien ça le problème. »

Il y avait de la colère sourde dans sa voix, oui, mais aussi une forme de déception amère. Il était blessé ? Sanji pouvait cautionner qu'il avait été un peu trop loin en se laissant aller à exprimer sa pensée. Mais à quoi l'épéiste s'était attendu, en même temps ? À ce que le blond fasse son _coming__ out_ ?

« …Pour un pédé qui commence à se demander comment il a fait pour consentir à se laisser tripoter par un homme qui a le cerveau d'une endive, termina-t-il enfin d'une traite, contaminé par le ton dur qu'avait pris l'épéiste.

— Retenez-moi, marmonna le bretteur entre ses dents, les doigts désormais serrés sur le Wado.

— Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Ou tu préfères la fermer et m'écouter ?

— Pas la peine, j'en ai assez entendu. Bonne vaisselle. »

Le sabreur se détourna de lui sur ces paroles glaciales, et prit calmement la direction de la porte.

« Où tu vas ? questionna le blond.

— Ça ne regarde que moi. »

Sanji pesta intérieurement. Ben voyons, voilà qu'il boudait maintenant ! Tentative de repli très parlante, aussi claire que s'il avait dit « Ça me gonfle, alors je vais vite aller me vider la tête en faisant deux mille pompes sur une main et en soulevant un haltère de l'autre ». Sans quitter sa place près de l'évier, le cuisinier parla alors haut et fort pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre de lui.

« Ce que j'ai fait, hier. Avec toi. Ce n'est pas honteux, pour moi !

— …Et comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être, repartit le bretteur en se retournant. Ton image de gentleman compte plus que tout, je me trompe ?

— Merde Zoro, je m'en fiche si tu trouves ça ridicule ! Je veux juste que tu saches que je vois pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit comme quelque chose de honteux, ok ? s'énerva Sanji. J'ai pas de regrets, j'étais autant responsable que toi, et je… Je l'ai voulu moi aussi, ok ? J'ai jamais prévu de tout nier en bloc du jour au lendemain quand j'ai couché avec toi.

— …

— La galanterie et le sexe, ce sont deux choses bien différentes, poursuivit-il. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mon éducation n'a rien à voir avec notre relation !

— Peut-être, concéda Roronoa de mauvaise grâce. Tu me dis que tu n'regrettes pas, je te crois. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, cette nuit. Pas moyen que ça continue comme ça. »

Oh, alors comme ça il n'avait pas dormi à poings fermés, il avait cogité ! Et pas qu'un peu, visiblement ! Sanji pensait qu'il avait eu tort d'entrer dans son jeu en exagérant certains points (Zoro était un peu plus futé qu'une endive) et que c'était en partie de sa faute s'ils en étaient présentement à se défier l'un de l'autre ; mais pas du tout, l'escrimeur avait prévu depuis le début de lui toucher un mot suite à ses grandes réflexions nocturnes !

Le cuisinier allait lui dire que c'était gentil à lui de le faire passer pour une ordure, mais maintenant qu'ils arrivaient enfin au cœur du sujet, mieux valait ne pas détourner la discussion.

« J'y comprends plus rien, conclut-il en secouant la tête. Que je continue à jouer mon rôle de… _cuistot pervers_, comme tu dis… C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Tu n'joues pas du tout de rôle », éluda l'épéiste, le visage fermé.

Quelque part, le coq savait qu'il avait raison. Lorsqu'il était aux petits soins pour ces dames, il agissait tout à fait naturellement, sans se forcer. Pas pour sauver les apparences.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le bretteur avait désormais une expression si revêche sur le visage.

« Et alors ? finit par dire le blond en fronçant son sourcil bizarre, ne voyant pas où Zoro voulait en venir. Est-ce que je t'empêche d'être ce que tu es, moi ?

— Non. Mais moi, je n'ai pas comme obsession de draguer toutes les jolies filles que je vois », claqua-t-il.

Un temps. Le cuisinier sourcilla, piqué par la remarque. Il était bien gonflé de lui faire des reproches sur ses manières galantes, après sa petite aventure avec Nami ! Sanji n'en avait pourtant pas fait une affaire d'État, il avait su fermer les yeux sur ce qui l'avait tracassé pendant une semaine ! Seuls ses plats en avaient pâti. Il allait répliquer le fond de sa pensée, mais l'expression évasive et amère de Roronoa le laissait perplexe. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard fuyant qui ne lui ressemblait pas ?

Oui, le coq aimait courtiser la gent féminine, c'était sa manière d'être, et jusque-là Zoro ne s'y était pas formellement opposé, même s'il avait déjà fait savoir que cette attitude d'homme « faible », aux pieds des femmes pour peu qu'elles abusent de leurs charmes, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Rien d'autre.

Mais c'était avant leurs ébats nocturnes, c'était avant qu'ils ne réalisent…

« Oh. Tu es jaloux, comprit Sanji en un éclair.

— Jaloux, ben voyons, ricana l'escrimeur comme si c'était la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait jamais entendue.

— Si c'est à ce point-là, je ferai des efforts pour me modérer, mais je n'te garantis rien…, déclara le coq avec un soupir, recentrant son attention sur la vaisselle.

— J'suis pas jaloux !

— J'y peux rien, si tu supportes pas de me voir avec Nami ou Robin, enchaîna-t-il, l'ignorant totalement. Et puis, tu sais quoi face de cactus ? Si ça te prend la tête comme ça, fais en sorte de régler le problème de manière radicale.

— …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » hésita Zoro.

Le blond se retint de rouler des yeux. Parfois, en dépit du sens de l'observation dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers temps, il se demandait si l'escrimeur avait réellement plus qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne, tant il fallait tout lui expliquer d là où Sanji aurait préféré rester dans le sous-entendu. Ça lui donnait déjà assez de mal pour s'exprimer sur ce sujet, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit du tout cuit dans le bec pour le bretteur !

« Pour dire les choses de manière brute, reprit le coq en regardant l'assiette qu'il nettoyait depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure, tu veux que je fasse une croix sur la drague. (Zoro ne dit rien.) Eh bien, si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me proposer, je m'y oppose.

— …

— T'as perdu ta langue, tête d'algue ? À moins que ce ne soit le cerveau ET la langue ?

— Imbécile, fit le porteur de katana, semblant recouvrer la faculté du langage. C'est pas évident de te suivre, avec tes détours à la noix.

— J'aurais pas besoin d'utiliser des détours à la noix si tu ne niais pas que t'es jaloux.

— … (Il marque un point, là…)

— Et tu crois que je vais en rire ? Comme si, moi, j'avais pas été maladivement jaloux suite à votre petite aventure… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il évoquait implicitement la nuit de Zoro avec Nami. Se tournant à demi vers lui, le coq lui adressa un regard éloquent.

« Et ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai été jaloux, cette nuit-là. »

Le cuisinier grimaça intérieurement. Il était fou d'aller jusque-là ; c'était la porte ouverte aux railleries, comme donner à son bourreau de bretteur le bâton pour se faire battre. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas prémédité cet aveu, dans l'instant présent, il avait été nécessaire de s'en servir pour abattre quelques barrières entre eux, celles de l'orgueil et de la réserve qui cadenassaient solidement la voie aux faiblesses et bridaient leurs sentiments. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux égaux sur ce terrain.

L'épéiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le temps d'assimiler le sens de la périphrase, son teint rosit.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de cesser de tourner autour des femmes, si tu ne m'en empêches pas concrètement, expliqua enfin clairement Sanji. C'était trop dur à comprendre pour ta petite tête ? »

Le coq leva l'assiette à présent étincelante à hauteur de visage. Zoro eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il croyait que le blond allait abattre la vaisselle sur sa « petite tête », mais celui-ci se contenta d'apprécier sereinement son reflet d'un œil expert et méticuleux, jaugeant la brillance de l'assiette.

« Prends tes responsabilités, Zoro. »

En réponse à cet impératif prononcé sur un ton presque grave, une réplique très sotte manqua de justesse échapper au sabreur (« Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je jette Nami et Robin à la mer ? »), mais il se reprit à temps pour ne pas ruiner les efforts du cuisinier et la solennité de l'instant. Non, il n'était pas si idiot au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait inutilement corsé la conversation pour avouer à reculons ce sentiment de frustration qui l'animait lorsque le cuistot jouait les princes séducteurs.

Prendre ses responsabilités, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. L'escrimeur voulait que le blond lui appartienne et n'appartienne qu'à lui, point. Il ne tenait pas pour l'instant à informer Sanji du caractère possessif de ce souhait – l'avouer eût été pire que la mort. C'était quand même risible que désormais ce soit l'épéiste qui ne se satisfaisait pas de la situation, alors qu'à l'origine, c'était à cause des Regards du cuistot que tout avait commencé à changer entre eux ! Mais la contrariété qui l'assaillait lorsqu'il assistait aux flirts du blond avait toujours été là, latente, accompagnée d'une irritation croissante qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer. S'il avait réussi à faire avec jusqu'à présent, les événements de la dernière nuit avaient sensiblement réduit sa marge de tolérance.

Mais son vis-à-vis avait raison, Zoro ne pouvait décemment lui interdire de draguer à son nez et à sa barbe s'il n'avait pas une excellente raison pour l'y obliger. D'ailleurs, le coq aurait pu lui objecter, à juste titre, que lui ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant d'aller frapper chez Nami… Bizarrement, malgré la jalousie qu'il avait avoué avoir ressentie, Sanji ne lui avait pas fait de reproches sur ce point-là, comme s'il lui avait déjà pardonné et que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Le sabreur râla intérieurement. Comment le cuistot avait-il fait pour endurer ça sans broncher et… Pourquoi ne s'en servait-il pas contre lui ?

Le bretteur connaissait déjà la réponse à la dernière question. Ce fichu cuistot… Voilà donc les efforts qu'il avait faits pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, et pour leur faciliter la tâche. L'escrimeur devait bien reconnaître qu'il était tout de même accommodant, dans le fond.

Empêcher _concrètement_ Sanji de tourner autour des femmes.

Zoro, qui ne reculait jamais devant aucune solution et les considérait toutes très sérieusement, n'en voyait que deux dans l'immédiat : soit il ligotait l'Ero Cook à son dos et ne l'en détachait que pour dormir (cette solution lui plaisait assez, mais il n'était pas certain que le cuisinier y consente) ; soit il l'embrassait sur le pont, au vu de tous, de façon à lui faire perdre toutes ses chances avec les femmes – ne serait-ce que pour éliminer Robin et l'autre sorcière. Mais ce dernier acte avait un inconvénient majeur dans la mesure où il ferait d'eux une sorte de… Voyons, un… couple, non ? Bon, on verrait les formalités plus tard !

« Écoute… Je… Si on fait chacun des efforts de notre côté, ça me va…, bafouilla finalement le bretteur, les sourcils froncés pour camoufler son inconfort.

— Hein ? Je comprends pas.

— Je veux dire, reprit Zoro avec difficulté, si t'es prêt à laisser tomber la drague, et… Et que t'as pas trop honte de passer d'un bord à l'autre et qu'en plus ce soit avec un abruti comme moi et que les autres vont nous faire chier pendant au moins trois semaines en comprenant qu'on est un co…

— On dirait une carotte quand tu rougis comme ça, fit Sanji.

— Quoi ? Tais-toi ! Je suis quasiment certain qu'on va s'en mordre les doigts, mais finalement je pense que c'est la seule solution. On le saura jamais si on n'essaye pas en tout cas. Et puis Robin va cafter, c'est sûr à cent pour cent. »

Il avait parlé d'une traite, si bien que tout n'avait pas été très clair, mais le blond avait retenu l'essentiel. Soulagé que l'escrimeur ait tiré les bonnes conclusions, il prit un peu de recul par rapport à leurs propos. Il s'étonnait d'avoir lui-même encouragé la tournure de cette discussion, mais il faisait décidément n'importe quoi depuis qu'il avait accepté cette attraction bizarre.

Zoro. Lui. Ensemble. Officiellement ?

Ce fut à son tour de sentir la chaleur lui monter aux pommettes. Rien que de les imaginer, gauches, dépareillés, maladroitement enlacés sur le pont du navire, à la vue de tous leurs compagnons, il eut une envie nerveuse de rire. Cette vision tenait presque du paranormal.

Mais si Zoro était prêt à franchir ce pas, alors il était prêt à prendre sur lui, lui aussi, sur son appétit de séduction et sur cette légère appréhension qui le tenaillait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignaient tous deux, au juste ?

Était-ce parce que l'épéiste n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il pouvait se lier ainsi à quelqu'un, réduit à une image de rustre insensible et incapable d'aimer… ?

Était-ce parce que Sanji allait devoir rompre avec sa nature galante, ou du moins avec ses convictions qui différaient quelque peu de la réalité ?

Était-ce le fait de s'affirmer du jour au lendemain, oui nous nous plaisons, oui nous couchons ensemble, alors qu'hier encore nous nous tapions dessus ?

Mais le simple fait d'avoir pris cette décision ensemble (même s'il y avait eu quelques accrocs) effaçait ses doutes. À deux, ils parviendraient bien à assumer pleinement cette attirance réciproque. Ce serait toujours moins angoissant que de se cacher et craindre d'être surpris, ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard, ou plutôt se reproduirait…

Le coq inspira profondément. Il avait tendu la main, Zoro l'avait saisie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la serrer.

« …Merci, dit-il, et tout le sens de ce simple mot était majoré dans sa bouche. T'es pas si neuneu que ça, en fait.

— Me remercie pas encore, si ça se trouve on va pas tenir une semaine…, grommela le sabreur avec un sourire en coin. Bon, j'ai bien une idée pour que les autres soient au parfum en douceur, mais… »

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens avec une moue contrariée, attendant que le cuisinier refocalise son attention sur lui et non pas sur le verre à pied scintillant comme du cristal qu'il examinait sous tous les angles avec, semblait-il, une lenteur délibérée. Conscient que le bretteur fixait son profil comme s'il voulait imprimer son regard sur sa peau, Sanji lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et le poussa vigoureusement pour l'arracher à sa transe. Celui-ci perdit presque l'équilibre et grogna, pour la forme. Le blond lui sourit avec malice, satisfait.

« Je t'écoute, Marimo. Comment on s'y prend ?

— Pose d'abord ce verre, et je t'explique… »

* * *

><p>Le sabreur aiguisait ses sabres, le cuisinier cuisinait.<p>

Un jour _a priori_ comme un autre, à ceci près que le climat avait encore changé et que l'approche d'une île printanière leur octroyait une température des plus douces. Un ciel d'un bleu étincelant surplombait la caravelle qui voguait paisiblement sur les flots. Nami, étendue sur un transat, vérifiait néanmoins nerveusement qu'ils étaient toujours sur Grand Line, et que leur cap n'avait pas brusquement changé par pure magie, téléportant le Merry-Go sur East Blue.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient fait halte sur la fameuse île hivernale, principalement pour faire le plein de provisions. Un habitant leur ayant indiqué que le Log pose ne mettait qu'une journée à recharger, le climat réfrigérant les avait poussés à reprendre la mer au plus vite, à la seule déception de Chopper. Mais bien leur en avait pris, un soleil radieux inondait le pont depuis leur départ.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine dans un cri de triomphe, un plateau au bout du bras. Tandis qu'il volait au service de ces demoiselles pour leur apporter des cocktails colorés, Luffy et Usopp se lancèrent à ses trousses pour réclamer le leur. En retournant à la cuisine pour déposer le plateau d'argent, le blond déposa discrètement le dernier verre qui restait, aux pieds de Zoro qui somnolait contre le garde-corps. Lorsque le dormeur sentit qu'on venait de le servir également, il jeta un œil à la boisson avec curiosité.

Une fois son service fini, le maître coq vint s'accouder de l'autre côté du pont, près de la figure de proue, dos à la brise. La seule chose insolite dans ce moment, à part le temps qui se déréglait (mais le bizarre faisait partie de leur quotidien depuis belle lurette), c'était qu'il ne s'allume pas une cigarette. Il aurait aimé s'en griller une, pour être honnête, mais depuis qu'il savait que l'odeur du tabac froid ne plaisait pas vraiment à un certain bretteur, sa consommation avait considérablement chuté. Aussi n'avait-il pas acheté de paquets en ville lors de leur dernière escale, ce que l'épéiste avait remarqué, semblait-il, même s'il n'avait rien dit dessus.

Et puis, le regard qu'il venait d'échanger avec le bretteur le dissuada encore plus de fumer. Tout à coup, le spadassin rengaina son épée dans son fourreau, assez fort pour que le coq, de là où il se trouvait, puisse entendre le claquement métallique. C'était le signal.

Un frisson d'excitation courut sur son échine, tandis qu'il déglutissait d'appréhension. Mais il n'était pas homme à flancher, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu le temps de se rejouer la scène des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, et d'imaginer tous les types de scénarii, surtout les pires. De celui où Robin arrivait en fanfare avec un bouquet de fleurs en criant : « Vive les mariés ! » à celui où Zoro lui faisait faux bond et le plantait au milieu du pont. Après quoi, Sanji le passait par-dessus bord, si possible dans la gueule béante d'un monstre marin, et…

Zoro se leva, sans le lâcher des yeux. Confirmation du signal.

En quittant le contact rassurant du garde-fou dans son dos, le cuisinier pensa futilement que leurs compagnons avaient intérêt d'avoir fini leur verre, auquel cas ils auraient moins de chance de s'étrangler après ce qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux.

Bientôt, l'escrimeur fut à sa hauteur, l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était vraiment sous ses couches d'impassibilité. Ils étaient plantés au milieu du pont, l'un en face de l'autre, droits. Dans son champ de vision, le blond aperçut Usopp arrêter de siroter sa boisson, interpellé par l'attitude de ses deux compagnons. Si seulement il pouvait se retourner, les ignorer…

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi on fait ça ? murmura Zoro, assez bas pour que les autres ne puissent entendre malgré le rare silence qui régnait sur le bateau.

— J'allais te demander la même chose…, répondit le cuisinier encore plus bas. Qui a eu cette idée géniale, déjà ?

— Hé, t'étais d'accord pour le faire !

— Oui, je commence à me demander ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs… »

Leur curieux échange, à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre, attira bientôt l'attention de Luffy, qui était perché sur la tête de Merry. Sans arrêter de boire goulûment à la paille, le capitaine les observa avec intérêt, souriant.

« C'est toi qui t'approches, décréta le bretteur.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier geste ? chuchota furieusement le blond.

— Ensemble, alors ! » décida Zoro, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

Sans laisser le temps à Sanji de contester, il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules. Son visage s'inclina, tandis que leurs bouches se rapprochaient…

* * *

><p>« Mais quand même… T'as vu la tête qu'a tirée Chopper ? J'ai failli éclater de rire !<p>

— Et Usopp alors, j'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser au sol… »

Les deux pirates avaient gagné la poupe du navire après leur petit forfait. Hilares, et étonnés en eux-mêmes que l'hilarité soit la principale conséquence émotive de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Sanji s'amusait à mimer l'expression impayable du docteur et du canonnier, et Zoro hochait vivement la tête en se tapant sur les genoux.

Ahurissement était un mot un peu trop faible pour qualifier l'expression médusée de leurs compagnons lorsque leur bretteur avait enlacé leur cuisinier si étroitement, trop pour que ce ne soit qu'amical (et ce mot dissonait déjà beaucoup trop à leurs oreilles quand on évoquait leur relation). Cinq longues secondes où tous deux avaient finalement presque savouré l'impact de ce moment qu'ils avaient redouté, la dose d'adrénaline dans leurs veines rivalisant avec celle que distillaient les fois où ils frôlaient la mort. Et finalement, une fois dans l'action, au lieu du petit baiser chaste dont ils avaient convenu (« Ce sera suffisant pour choquer les esprits », avait dit Zoro), une fois leurs paupières closes et leurs lèvres au contact, ils s'étaient embrassés comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde.

Un son de verre brisé leur était parvenu, au grand désarroi de Sanji. Mais, plus inquiétant, c'était le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe à la mer qui les avait fait se séparer d'un coup. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Luffy avait perdu l'équilibre et glissé de son siège réservé pour tomber en chute libre tête la première. Joli plongeon, il fallait le reconnaître.

Comme les autres étaient toujours sidérés par ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux, leur taux de réactivité était proche de zéro. Aussi les deux pirates avaient-ils su adapter leur plan à la situation et sauté sur l'occasion : d'un seul homme, ils s'étaient élancés au secours de leur capitaine-enclume qui se débattait dans les vagues pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Un seul secouriste aurait suffi pour le tirer de là, mais Sanji et Zoro avaient eu la même idée au même moment. Le bretteur fut le premier à remonter le garçon au chapeau de paille, qui racontait d'une voix chevrotante avoir vu une lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel.

Quand ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés tous les deux sur le pont, dégoulinant d'eau, la scène put reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Rouges, se sentant presque encombrés de leurs corps maintenant que leur capitaine était sauf, que leurs yeux étaient bien ouverts et que la réalité s'imposait à eux, l'escrimeur et le coq avaient pu déchiffrer une pléthore d'émotions sur le visage de leurs compères.

Sur ceux de Chopper mais surtout d'Usopp, qui avait lâché son verre : de l'effarement à l'état pur, leurs bouches largement ouvertes dans un cri muet dont on n'entendait que des borborygmes ; le mythomane s'était infligé une gifle (assez violente, par ailleurs) mais avait finalement dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Sur celui de Nami, tombée à la renverse de son transat, une expression choquée s'était peinte, mais elle s'était ressaisie un peu plus rapidement que le reste de l'équipage. Son regard s'était attardé un peu plus longuement sur Zoro, mais sans amertume aucune. Puis elle s'était fendue d'un rictus, l'air de dire « Ah ! C'est pour ça que Sanji boitait… »

Sur celui de Robin, l'étonnement s'était également vite estompé. Seul le décalage entre les menaces de l'épéiste à son égard et leur acte avait pu la dérouter quelque peu. Un fin sourire avait ourlé ses lèvres.

Puis Zoro avait bafouillé un « je vais faire une sieste », Sanji un « je vais faire la cuisine », et tous d'eux s'étaient esquivés en marche en crabe pour désamorcer la tension qui grimpait sous le feu des regards. Pour se retrouver ici, seuls à l'arrière du bateau, à tordre leurs habits pour les essorer – ils devaient remercier Luffy, une petite baignade par cette chaleur était plutôt bienvenue – et à rire de la chute désopilante de leur capitaine.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas drôle ! Ils allaient probablement avoir droit à mille et une questions douteuses, du type « depuis quand ? », « comment ? », voire « pourquoi ? » qui était, ma foi, une question assez légitime après des mois de cohabitation conflictuelle. Sans parler des mauvais jeux de mots que les filles ne manqueraient pas de leur glisser… De toutes les façons, ils allaient souffrir.

Le blond chercha une cigarette (ses dernières) dans sa poche arrière et la coinça entre ses lèvres ; ce fut lorsqu'il voulut faire craquer une allumette qu'il constata que celles-ci étaient toutes humides à cause de son bain en mer improvisé. Il râla un peu et s'accouda au garde-corps, le mégot au bec, face à l'océan qui défilait doucement sous la coque du navire. Les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son œil gauche voilaient son regard au bretteur, mais celui-ci avait également perdu le sien dans l'horizon.

Un silence s'installa dans l'air, rempli seulement par le vol de quelques mouettes et le chant marin. Ils savourèrent cet instant paisible, dans lequel ils puisaient l'énergie pour affronter les jours à venir. Un instant de calme et de réflexion où ils regardaient brièvement en arrière, comme pour contempler le chemin qu'avait emprunté leur relation. Quelques secondes dans le temps où ils se demandaient tous deux, en eux-mêmes, ce que leur réservaient l'avenir et le présent qu'ils abordaient sous un jour nouveau.

« C'est curieux, dit Zoro d'un ton pensif. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

— Moi non plus. On devrait ?

— Sûrement. »

La vue panoramique sur la mer devait les apaiser intérieurement. Sitôt qu'ils détourneraient les yeux, la quiétude s'évaporerait, la tension remontrait d'un cran, mais pour l'instant ils l'avaient presque totalement évacuée.

« On devrait peut-être camper ici pour un moment, suggéra Sanji.

— Ah ouais, approuva l'escrimeur. Et on laisserait les autres crever de faim.

— Si j'empoisonne leur nourriture, ça peut être plus rapide, et moins douloureux.

— C'est vrai. Et pendant qu'ils se jettent sur tes plats trop pleins de sel, on se fait la malle.

— Pourquoi ne pas quitter le navire et aller s'établir sur la prochaine île, tant qu'on y est…, plaisanta le cuisinier, en shootant gentiment dans la jambe du spadassin.

— Au moins, on aurait la paix… »

Ils continuèrent à tirer des plans improbables sur la comète pendant quelques minutes, tantôt au présent, tantôt au conditionnel, se moquant de leur ingénuité. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement dans le ciel, dont les couleurs devenaient plus violacées. L'épéiste détacha enfin ses prunelles vertes des nuages incolores, et s'adossa au garde-fou.

« C'est l'heure d'aller mourir, annonça-t-il dans un soupir, très optimiste. Prêt ?

— Prêt, répondit le blond en jetant son mégot à la mer d'une pichenette.

— Je n'vais pas chercher la tente alors ?

— On n'a pas de tente. Et si on commence à s'isoler pour dormir, tu crois pas que ça va jaser encore plus derrière ?

— …T'as pas tort », avoua Zoro à regret.

Le coq l'observa plus attentivement. Son visage s'était un peu plus refermé, ses lèvres étaient serrées, des tics nerveux agitaient ses doigts contre ses cuisses. Toute son attitude dénonçait une appréhension plus sérieuse que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

« Bah… Ça va aller, lui dit Sanji. Je pourrai toujours casser quelques assiettes en plus sur leurs têtes, si jamais ça devient ingérable.

— L'heure doit vraiment être grave, pour que tu proposes de sacrifier ta vaisselle, fit le bretteur avec cynisme.

— C'est ça, au point où on en est… Bon, une dernière volonté ? »

L'épéiste réagit à cette question machinale. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, son regard sondant le blond comme s'il lisait sur son front sa dernière volonté. Après une mimique hésitante, il esquissa un geste vers lui et posa sa main derrière sa nuque. L'instant d'après, son souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille. Le coq sentit son menton être doucement rehaussé tandis qu'il se laissait envoûter par la magie du moment…

« Cuistot.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama le cuisinier en rouvrant les yeux avec nonchalance, désenchanté.

— Les abrutis qui nous espionnent à la fenêtre juste derrière toi, je les découpe en combien de tranches ? »

Le coq se raidit. En se concentrant, il pouvait en effet sentir la brûlure des regards curieux et abasourdis qui les lorgnaient sans discrétion. Tout l'équipage collait tant bien que mal son nez aux deux hublots du mur de la cuisine donnant sur la poupe du bateau où ils se tenaient enlacés.

Décidant d'un accord tacite de les ignorer, se promettant secrètement de les tailler en morceaux, ils comblèrent l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Presque timidement d'abord, conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seuls ; mais bientôt Zoro passa une main dans les cheveux humides du cuisinier, comme pour intensifier le baiser et l'inciter à entrouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Le blond comprit que leurs spectateurs indésirables étaient partis, et il répondit à la caresse buccale avec plus de chaleur.

Ils s'oublièrent un peu plus qu'ils n'auraient dû dans cette étreinte, enveloppés dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Ce contact avait beau être devenu relativement familier entre eux, en comptant les nombreuses fois où l'épéiste attirait le cuisinier à l'écart de ses fourneaux pour l'embrasser avec fougue… et celles où le cuisinier allait perturber les siestes sacrosaintes de l'épéiste dans le même but…, ces baisers avaient toujours la même délicieuse saveur.

Zoro se recula lentement de quelques millimètres, retenant Sanji de s'éloigner d'une pression sur les hanches. Les embruns s'étaient déposés sur les lèvres qu'il avait goûtées.

« Toujours cette pincée de sel, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime », murmura-t-il.

Le cuisinier fronça son sourcil bizarre, interloqué par sa déclaration. L'escrimeur osait revenir sur cette fâcheuse histoire de repas trop salés dans un moment pareil ? Sanji, obsédé par la critique odieuse qui lui avait été faite, ne comprit absolument pas le trait de poésie de son compagnon. Il fallait dire que ça ne seyait pas vraiment au personnage…

Le sabreur l'enserra encore un peu, avec ce sourire carnassier si caractéristique, et presque sournoisement, sa main glissa le long de ses reins. Alors que le blond allait s'abandonner à une caresse, la paume du bretteur s'abattit énergiquement sur ses fesses.

Le coq se raidit en accueillant la douleur. Depuis leur fameuse nuit dans la cuisine, d'autres parties de jambes en l'air avaient suivi, et au grand dam de Sanji, c'était toujours lui qui se réveillait courbaturé, avec _en plus_, désormais, un Zoro baveux, collant et ronflant sur son torse ! Sa situation était intolérable.

Il vrilla un regard haineux vers l'épéiste, resserrant sa poigne sur ses épaules.

« Ça t'amuse ? J'te prends quand tu veux, Marimo de mes deux ! »

Zoro sourit narquoisement, une lueur cavalière dans les yeux.

« Non, c'est moi qui te prends, blondinet, et avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>* <em>Cook-san<em> _Kenshin__-san_ : littéralement, « monsieur le cuisinier » et « monsieur l'escrimeur » (ou le bretteur, ou l'épéiste). Pour ceux/celles qui ne suivraient que le manga papier, je précise dans le doute : c'est ainsi que Robin appelle respectivement Sanji et Zoro dans l'anime de One Piece. Déterminer s'il s'agit, venant d'elle, d'une marque de respect, d'affection ou au contraire d'une distance, c'est une autre affaire. ^^

Notez, je n'aime pas trop utiliser les termes japonais dans une fiction, mais certains d'entre eux (et ce, particulièrement dans One Piece) perdraient en sens s'ils étaient traduits littéralement dans le texte, à mes yeux.

* * *

><p>Ouf, j'en ai enfin terminé avec cette mise à jour. Je ne sais pas qui s'est enquiquiné à relire cette fic pour voir la différence, si tant est qu'il y ait quelqu'un, mais je me sens moi-même plus légère.<p>

Cela vous a-t-il fait sourire ? Personnellement, la discussion entre Zoro et Robin est de loin mon passage préféré ! J'adore Robin, elle a un grand potentiel comique malgré les apparences. ^^

Le dialogue chaotique dans la cuisine et le cheminement psychologique des deux persos vous ont-t-il semblé faciles à suivre ? C'est ce passage-là qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, et même avec la MAJ je trouve qu'il est un peu lourdingue... (Zoro qui tourne autour du pot et Sanji qui met trente ans à comprendre qu'il est jaloux...).

Ai-je trop forcé sur le "happy end" ? Je n'en raffole pas pourtant, donc je conçois que le couple enlacé devant la mer, ça peut être classé "gros cliché" ! XD

Il m'est arrivé d'écrire du point de vue de Zoro dans ce chapitre, alors que je n'utilisais que celui de Sanji jusque-là. Ça ne me plait pas trop de passer d'interne à omniscient en cours de route, mais c'est vraiment parce que j'étais dans une impasse et qu'à mon sens, ça renforçait la crédibilité de leur échange de savoir ce que pensait Zoro aussi.

Enfin voilà, c'est fini !

Les commentaires et critiques que j'ai reçus m'ont beaucoup aidée à mener cette histoire à son terme et à l'améliorer, je vous en remercie donc une nouvelle fois.

Et maintenant que j'ai remis à jour cette histoire qui me faisait grimacer d'insatisfaction, je peux mourir en paix. Ou presque. A bientôt !


End file.
